Just a crush
by alyson3il
Summary: What happens when Clary and Jonathon, children of a well-known billionaire meet football star Jace Wayland? What happens when Clary and her best friend tries out for the cheer squad and her brother goes out for football?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters they belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clare but the idea and houses belong to me_

Clary:

"Clary!"

I woke up and hit my head against something soft and hard and heard the grunt of my brothers Jonathan. I watched as he sat on my bed and rubbed his head where mine had hit his.

"Thank you for hitting me on the head." He said.

"Well, you should know better than to stand over me when you wake me up, and why did you?"

"It's the first day of school and I came in here to tell you I was leaving in twenty-five minutes for school. Oh and mom said she wanted to give you something from Dad."

"Alright, get out so I can get ready and get downstairs to eat Olga's delicious omelets."

"I can't argue with you there, hurry up or I'll leave you to walk."

As he was exiting through the door I threw my pillow at him and heard him chuckling in the hallway. I got out of the bed and went into my bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I came out wearing one of the fluffy towels and grabbed my makeup bag and went back into the bathroom. I put on some foundation, a light layer of mascara and some eye shadow to accentuate my green eyes. I left the bathroom and put on my cream shirt along with my paint-splatterd denim shorts with my brown ankle boots. I left the room with my school bag and headed towards the kitchen. Since my dad was a multi-billionaire who owned just about every hotel and casino in the country we lived in California close to his office. We lived in a big house that had seven rooms with their own full bathrooms, an outdoor and indoor pool, a stable outback for our horses, a den where Jonathon and I would hang out with our friends Simon and Isabelle and a gymnasium stocked with exercise equipment for Jonathon and a little tumbling section for me. We had our own personal chef that was like family to us.

I went into the kitchen and sat down on the stool just as Olga slid my omelet on my plate. I was eating it and moaning when I heard a snort and turned to see my mom watching me eat, looking like she came from a photo shoot, which she was probably going to today.

"If you are laughing at me because of my moans I am going to tell you that you are just jealous because you don't have anything as delicious as this in your stomach." I said eating around my forkful.

"Well, I will just have to take your word for it and give you this from your father" she handed me a plastic credit card "This is from both your father and I because we figured we could trust you with this."

"Thank you mom and I will be sure to thank dad as well when I come home."

I heard someone coming down the stairs and saw Johnathon come towards me and eat some of my omelet. I made a protesting noise and he just shrugged his shoulder and waved at me to follow him. I told mom and Olga goodbye and followed him outside to where his silver Maserati waited. I slid into the front seat and he sat in the drivers' seat and pulled out of the driveway and past the gates.

"Now, Clary, I know you hate it when we start at a new school where everyone knows our last name and all, but try not to hide from everyone and let your inner Claryness shine for everyone to see."

"Oh shut up, I do not hate it, I just don't like it when everyone stares at us is all. And besides there will be people at school that we actually know like Isabelle and Simon so I'll be fine."

"Well, it's time to find out whether you'll like it here or not."

Johnathon had pulled up to the school and parked in front. He got out of the car and was starting towards the school when he turned and found me still in the car just staring ahead. He came back, opened the door and pulled me from the car and forced me to walk next to him.

"Okay, let's do this."

_A/N: Okay so what did you think? This is my first Fanfiction so please review what you think and please review your honest opinion even if they are mean. So please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Clary:

I entered the building next to Johnathon and saw a bunch of kids milling around talking to each other. Okay so far no one had recognized her and Johnathon. Normally when she and her brother would go out in public everyone would swarm around them and ask about their lives but no one seemed to pay attention. As I was sweeping my gaze across the hall, I noticed a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes. Considering the fact that he was surrounded by cheerleaders, football players and he was wearing a football jersey she figured he was a football player and was popular. A girl was standing next to him that had pale blond hair and was wearing a cheerleading outfit that noticed her gaze. She leaned up to him and pointed at me and he looked across at me. He locked eyes with mine and held the gaze and started to smile.

I was still walking with Johnathon so I turned and saw that people were now looking at us and whispering to each other. We entered the main office and got our schedules. We walked out as the office was getting crowded and I ran into Isabelle and Simon. They were our best friends since grade school and they had only recently started dating but they seemed happy. I wasn't in the mood to be dating anyone because it seemed like they were only dating me because of who my dad was. Johnathon was still looking for 'the one' and all of us had been teasing him about it nonstop, but I knew he felt the same way I did.

We all compared our schedules and it looked like Izzy and I had the same schedules since Johnathon entered as a Junior and I entered as a Sophomore same as Simon and Izzy. But we all had the same lunch so it wasn't a big deal. Izzy and I had the same art class so we left to head there while Simon and Johnathon walked away.

We were about to enter the classroom when I tripped over something and saw someone sticking their foot out. I looked up and saw one of the cheerleaders that were surrounding the blonde boy standing there. Izzy stepped forward to say something but I held her back. I loved Izzy like crazy, so much she was like a sister to me but sometimes she was a bit over protective when someone threatened me or Johnathon.

"Listen, I know you are knew and I know _exactly_ who you are, but if I see you looking at my boyfriend again, bitch I will kick your ass back to your primped up house."

"Well, if you _know_ who I am then I guess you aren't as stupid as you seem to look. Listen, drama queen, I was just staring and if he is interested in a slut like you then he must have a fucked up mind or maybe it's from him fucking you repeatedly."

I could feel Isabelle laughing behind me and the girls rage as well. The bell rang and both Izzy and I entered the room and took our seats in the back of the room away from everyone's stare. The teacher welcomed us back to the new school year and talked about all of the projects that we would be doing during the school year and I started to get excited. It was true that I was a nerd when it came to art, but it was one of those things that came naturally to me like it did to my mom. The teacher announced that our first project would be us painting something that would focus around one central theme and that we would be doing this project with a partner. We were about to get up when the door opened and the blonde football player came in and took his seat.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Wayland. I see you have gotten back to your normal schedule."

"Sorry Mr. Arnold, I just got a little lost."

My breath caught as I saw him look at me and start to smile and Izzy had to pinch me before I came out of my daydream.

"Clary! I know that you are thinking naughty thoughts, but we have to figure out a theme for this project."

"Izzy, I am not thinking those thoughts and he isn't my type anyways. So, for a theme I was thinking we could do a-"

"Not your type! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Okay what have we talked about for our potential boyfriends? He has to be cute, funny, sarcastic, involved in some sort of activity other than flirting and he has to be tall. This guy has all of those qualities and some others, I mean look at him, he is hunk-a-liscious and if I wasn;t with Simon I would get on that."

"Izzy!"

"What? It's true!"

"You know I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now and besides his girlfriend is that girl that tripped me in the hallway. She doesn't scare me one bit, but I don't want to cause any problems on the first day of school."

"Fine, but at least now I know who you like."

I just shook my head and talked about what theme I thought we should do for our project and we agreed that it should be about friendship. The bell rang for class to end and my next class was math and that was the one class Isabelle didn't have. I entered the class and saw that the blonde boy entered and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and looked to the floor. A shadow crossed in front of me and I looked up to see him standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Jace and you must be Clary from what all the rumors of the Morgenstern siblings being in school."

"Well, those rumors are true I suppose. Nice to meet you Jace. From the looks of it, it would seem that you are very popular and on the football team."

"That would be true, I'm the quarterback for our Norman high. You should come to one of our games soon to see how good we are."

"We'll see about that."

Class had begun then and the teacher went into the same lecture about summer being over and all of us having to get focused on school now. She started talking about all the things we would be going over and gave us our homework assignment that night. I left class and headed to my second to last class of the day which happened to be science and was relieved to see that Izzy was in that class. I went and sat next to her and I heard her give a slight squeal when she looked towards the door. I looked up and saw that Jace was entering the class and went to sit in front of us next to a dark haired boy.

"We meet again, Clary this is Sebastian Verlac, Sebastian this is Clary." Jace said.

"Oh, don't worry, Jace I know who she is, and who is your lovely friend next you I may ask?" Sebastian asked me.

"This is my bestest friend ever Isabelle Lightwood." I introduced Izzy.

"Hey, boys." Izzy said.

And that was as far as we got because the teacher started talking and went into the same speech that all teachers were saying about the new school year. I patiently waited for the bell to ring and as soon as it did I jumped up with Isabelle and headed to the cafeteria where Simon and Johnathon waited for us.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay I am planning to update new chapters about every Friday if I can! Okay on with the story and this time in Jace's POV_

Jace:

The day had started out fine with me leaving the house in my Jeep on my way to pick up my girlfriend Aline. It was a new school year which meant a new season in football and a new season in cheerleading for her. I had heard on the internet that the Morgenstern siblings would be coming school this year but I didn't believe it. I was proven wrong when I was standing at my locker with all my friends there and Kaelie had told me that the Morgenstern girl was staring at me. I looked up and locked gazes with her and felt something stir in my stomach that I thought was weird. She looked away and went into the main office and Aline had walked up and was hanging onto my arm while talking to one of the other cheerleaders. I was trying to see any glimpse of the red-headed girl or her white-headed brother. He had heard rumors that the Morgenstern boy was an excellent linebacker and that the girl was an exceptional gymnast and was captain of her cheer squad at her old school. Aline had heard of that and since she was captain of the squad it got her a bit upset that something had threatened her position as top cheerleader. I told her to calm down and that she was worrying over nothing and she had told me to shut up. Sometimes I wondered why I ever dated her but then I remember that I actually like her.

I heard the bell ring signaling that we had ten minutes until first class and I said goodbye to everyone to walk with Aline to her class which was halfway across the school from mine. I kissed her goodbye and started towards my first class when I realized that I was just there and started my way back and passed Aline again and she looked like she was upset. I entered the classroom and looked to the back of the room and saw the Morgenstern girl with another girl with black hair and dark eyes. She looked up when I entered and smiled at me so I smiled back.

"Ah, nice of you to join us Mr. Wayland. I see you have gotten back to your normal schedule."

"Sorry Mr. Arnold, I just got lost a little."

I heard him give a slight chuckle and I went to take my seat. I turned my head to see the girl talking with the black headed girl and giving me a glance every now and then. I turned back around to see that my desk was crowded by almost every girl in the class except for those two and I had to smile at myself. I picked a girl named Maia to be my partner and she seemed ecstatic about that. She explained that we had to pick a theme for our painting and she seemed hell bent on choosing Love so I went with it.

The bell rang just then and I went to Math class but stopped short when I saw redhead go in the room. I figured it was time for me to introduce myself or she would think that I was stalking her. I went into the room and saw her sitting in the first chair, so I decided to go talk to her.

"HI, I'm Jace and you must be Clary from what all the rumors of the Morgenstern siblings being in school."

"Well, those rumors are true I suppose. Nice to meet you Jace. From the looks of it, it would seem that you are very popular and on the football team." She said with a laugh.

"That would be true, I'm the quarterback for our Norman High. You should come to one of our games soon to see how good we are."

"We'll see about that." She said with a smirk.

I was about to say something when the bell rang to signal the beginning of class and I went to take my seat two rows away from her. The teacher went on and on about the new school year and all the expectations that were to be met this year. The bell finally rang and I got up to go to science which was across the hallway and saw that Clary was there along with the black haired girl. I saw that my best friend Sebastian was sitting in front of them waving me over to sit next to him. I sighed and started my way towards him and sat next to him.

"Dude, the Morgenstern girl is here and she is so hot. And did you here that she was gonna be at cheerleading tryouts today while we try out her brother? That means we get to see her in her warm up clothes!" Sebastian said excitedly.

Sebastian was the best linebacker that Norman ever had and he was always looking for a girlfriend and he was convinced that he was going to find a way to date Clarissa Morgenstern even before he met her.

"Okay, before you talk about destiny and that crap how about I introduce her to you?"

"Fine." He growled.

I turned around to the girls and introduced Sebastian.

"We meet again, Clary this is Sebastian Verlac, Sebastian this is Clary." Jace said.

"Oh, don't worry, Jace I know who she is, and who is your lovely friend next to you may I ask?" Sebastian asked her.

"This is my bestest friend ever Isabelle Lightwood." She said pointing to the girl.

"Hey, boys." Isabelle said.

We couldn't talk anymore because the teacher started talking and went into the original speech all teachers were saying on the first day of school and he was getting to the part where he was discussing our units when the bell rang. I got up and walked to the door and watched as Clary and Isabelle zipped through the door to the lunchroom. I figured they were on their way to find Clary's brother and her other friend. I went into the hallway to see that Aline was waiting for me with Kaelie next to her.

_A/N: Phew! Got done with another chapter. Next chapter will be back in Clary's POV._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: okay this is in Clary's POV and thank you for all of the viewers out there!_

Clary:

Isabelle and I entered the cafeteria and I saw Johnathon and Simon waiting for us so we could all get into line. Izzy saw Simon and went over to him to hug and kiss him while I was making a gagging noise in the back of my throat. It was great that they liked each other but the things they would do in public. I sighed and stepped into line with Johnathon behind me. I didn't even care about the fact that everyone was looking at us and whisepering to each other. I could not stop thinking about the way that Jace kept looking out me from the corner of his eyes during class and in the hallway while passing. I stepped into line and bought a fruit salad with some water and waited by the side for the others to come. I started to daydream a bit and I found myself thinking of Jace and his golden eyes and his hair when I felt someone pinch my arm. I looked up and found Isabelle staring at me with a knowing look and I had to roll my eyes at her. I looked around and found an empty table and sat down with the others. We started talking about the first day and Johnathon told me how a lot of girls had come up to him asking him if he would go with him to the homecoming game and the after party at the beach afterwards. He said it was endearing in a sort of way and that he had kindly refused them. Johnathon had asked me if any guy had asked me out yet and I said no and that I was going to probably be at the game as a cheerleader anyways.

"That's my Clare-bear, always thinking ahead and setting her goals. That is one of the reasons I said no because I was pretty sure I would be the running back at the game anyways." Johnathon said.

"I told you never to call me Clare-bear and yes I know that I like to plan ahead." I said folding her arms.

Johnathon:

I was about to say something when I saw Sebastian and Jace coming towards us with all of their friends in their blue and white football jerseys and a guy was wearing the blue and white uniform of a male cheerleader. Sebastian sat next to Clary while Jace was beside him.

"Hey Johnathon, I thought that since you were going to be trying out for our running back position which you will most likely get, that you should meet the guys on the team from the previous year. This is Jordan, my brother Alec, and the one sitting next to Alec is his boyfriend Magnus who is part of the cheer squad." Jace said.

"Jace, I like to think of the squad as a way to prove that guys can be cheerleaders." Magnus said.

"Whatever Magnus, oh and before I forget Clary and Isabelle will be trying out for the squad this afternoon do prepare to be astounded." Jace said looking at Clary.

"I did hear that Clary was an astounding gymnast as well was her best friend. I'll be anxious to see you two after school in the gym, in your little warm up suits as well, later everyone." Magnus got up to head to his locker before the bell would ring for last class.

I started talking with the others about football and the upcoming game when I saw Sebastian lean towards Clary and whisper something in her ear. She looked at him and nodded her head and they got up from the table to go out into the hall. I raised my eyebrows at their retreating forms and just shook my head at them. Jace looked behind him and saw Sebastian talking to Clary out in the hall and just started laughing. I was about to ask him what was so damn funny when the bell rang and everyone left to go to their last class of the day. I went to gym class where we were starting a track unit and I was abuzz because I loved running fast.

Track and Football were two of my favorite sports because of running. The funny thing was that my sister loved running too but she decided to do cheerleading instead of soccer or cross country. But I still loved her. The class ended too quick for me and it came time for football tryouts so I ran to my locker and got my warm up clothes out. I put the shorts on, lace up the cleats and put the equipment on my shoulders and helmet on my pale blond hair. I stepped out of the locker room and headed onto the field where four guys in football jackets were waiting with a group of kids waiting around half dressed for tryouts. Most of the boys there didn't even have the proper equipment or shoes on. I was laughing as I made my way over to the team and watched as Jace stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Now we all know that you are here to try to be on the football team this season. Well, let me tell you that there will not be favoritism today at tryouts and that if you get on the team you will join the Norman Blue jays and you will become part of the blue jay family. Now let's see what you got or at least see if you can kick some ass."

We started with some simple laps around the field and after the fifth lap I was good to go while most of the other boys were hunching over and some others were passed out on the track. There was a few boys left who were well fared other than Johnathon.

"Well, it seems that you are the last five to survive our little warm up. Now we all know there are different positions for football and it's obvious that I am the Quarterback so that's taken for the rest of season. Now Johnathon I know you wanna be a running back so let's see just how fast you can run for us. We gonna do a little play to see how well you fare on the field."

The guys all went to the field and I went to stand behind Jace as he called out numbers and set the ball to me. I ran back to the post and waited for Jace to get open and threw a perfect spiral into Jace's waiting arms and watched him get a perfect touchdown. He let out a whoop and threw the football to the ground and came back towards me.

"That was the best spiral that I have seen in two years! Welcome the Norman Blue jays! Come to the team locker room after you change to get your uniform, we practice after school for two hours. Friday is our homecoming game so be prepared!" Sebastian said.

"Seb has this in the bag and he is right, that is one of the best spirals we have ever seen. See you tomorrow afterschool for practice." Jace said with a smile.

I thanked them and went to the locker room with a little jump in my step and waited outside my car for Clary and Isabelle. I finally saw them with their cheerleading gear and two other bags with the Blue jay colors.

"So I take it since you two have the bags that you are on the squad?" I asked with a smile.

"You bet your skinny ass we made the squad, it was so much fun to watch all the newbies try to make the team but when we came onto the mat we dominated that floor and they couldn't get the uniforms in our hands fast enough." Izzy said.

"So that means you're gonna be at the homecoming game with the rest of the squad?"

"No, we are just going to miss the biggest game ever and sit in the stands with all the other students. Of course we are going to the game and I assume you are as well, considering you got a little bag in the car with school colors as well."

"I made the team in a record fifteen minutes and I didn't even break a sweat. Come on let's get home so I can practice in the gym and you can do your little tumbling act." I said.

"We do not do tumbling acts, it's called cheerleading although we consider it gymnastics and at least there is gymnastics in the Olympics; do you see Football in the Olympics? No you don't so don't say anything." Clary said.

"Whatever you say Clare-bear." I said with a light chuckle.

I slid into the driver seat while the others slid in next to me. I turned out of the parking lot and made the way home since Isabelle was sleeping over and going with us to school the next day.

_A/N: Okay so the next chapter is the scene of cheerleading tryouts and Clary tells us what happened when Sebastian pulled her into the hallway! Reviews make chapters appear faster!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I will try to update this whenever I get some free time! On with the story!_

Clary:

Sebastian asked me if he could talk to me out in the hall and I looked up at him to nod my head. I got up and headed towards the door, then walked a little ways so no one could see us. I turned and saw that Sebastian was right behind me.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Well, you know the homecoming game is this Friday and I was wondering if you would go to the game along with after party with me?" he asked running a hand through his dark hair.

"Sebastian… I can't go with you to the homecoming game." I said gently.

"Did somebody else already ask you, because if that's what happened that's cool I guess."

"No, no one asked me, I just can't because I'm pretty sure that you have to play in the homecoming game and I'm pretty sure that I will have to cheer."

"But you didn't even go to cheer tryouts yet, so how do you know- wait, you didn't say you wouldn't go with me to the after party."

"That's because you didn't let me work up to telling you that I would go to the after party with you; so yeah Sebastian, I'll go to the after party with you." I said with a smile.

"That's great, um, I guess I'll see you at the game and party."

"Sebastian, the game is two days away, I would think that you would see me during school and after school while I'm practicing."

"Oh, yeah, right, well I'll see you later then."

"See ya."

I turned away from him and headed for last class which was English. I was smiling at the conversation that Sebastian and I had in the hallway. I figured that this was going to be a very interesting rest of the day so I tried to not bounce in my seat as I waited for the period to be over so I could go to cheer try outs. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat and headed towards my locker to grab my bag with clothes for practicing in. I met Isabelle outside the locker room so we could change. I put on the white shoes that were great for jumping in, a black camisole, and a pair of shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Isabelle was wearing something similar and we stepped out of the locker room and headed towards the gym where girls were stretching on the ground and two girls were standing near a table with Magnus sitting on top of it. Izzy and I went to the middle of the mats and started to help each other stretch. I heard a whistle and all the girls started commencing around the three cheerleaders and one of them stepped forward to speak.

"Now, all of you are here because you have a dream of being on the Blue jays squad. Well, I'm Aline and I'm here to tell you that not all of you will live up to that dream while I'm head cheerleader. Now let's see what you can do and I'll tell you if you are worthy enough!"

I remembered the girl because she was the one who tried to trip me in the hallway on the way to art class and I remembered her saying she was Jace's girlfriend. I shuddered a bit at that thought and went to stand in a line as Aline turned the music on and showed us one of the squad's routines and she told us to follow her. Isabelle and I were keeping even pace with her while a majority of the other girls were stumbling around trying not to run into other people. Aline stopped and most of the girls tried to stop but ended up making themselves look silly.

"Alright that was good, now except for Clarissa Morgenstern, Isabelle Lightwood, and Maia Roberts, thank you for coming today and we hope you have a good school year." Magnus said.

The other girls left with collective groans and rude gestures at the cheerleaders while we just stood there.

"Okay girls, congratulations, you made the squad, we practice every day after school and you know we have the homecoming game on Friday so come to practice so we can work on the routines." The girl Kaelie said.

"Thank you so much, we will definitely be committed." Maia said.

Aline muttered something under her breath and gave each of us a bag with the cheerleading uniform, warm-up suit, and other necessities. Isabelle and I left the gym and went back to the locker room to change.

"Okay, now that that is over, will you tell me what you and Sebastian were talking about?" she said looking at me.

"He asked me if I wanted to go out with him to the game and after party, I said I couldn't." I said knowing what she was going to say after that.

"Clarissa Morgenstern! Are you out of your fucking mind? A cute boy asked you out and you said you wouldn't! And not just a cute boy a cute football player that is interested in you and not your dads money either!" she yelled at me.

"If you let me finish what I was saying you wouldn't judge me so quickly. I told him I couldn't go to the game with him because he has to play during the game and I have to cheer so that date would have sucked anyways."

"I guess it would have sucked and then you two wouldn't get to know each other- wait a minute, what did you say about the after party?"

"I said I would go with him to the after party."

"Oh my gosh, Clary Morgenstern is going out on a date, you haven't been on a date since last year." She said staring.

"I know and well I hope it goes as well as I hope it will. We should really get outside because Johnathon is probably waiting for us. But you are sleeping over so we can tumble in the gym."

"Oh, I was going to come over anyways so I can help you pick an outfit out for your date on Friday."

I sighed loudly and made my way out the door and saw Johnathon standing at his car and I could see a blue and white bag from inside his car and assumed he made the team.

"So I take it since you two have the bags that you are on the squad?" he asked us.

You bet your skinny ass we made the squad, it was so much fun to watch all the newbies try to make the team, but when we came onto the mat we dominated that floor and they couldn't get the uniforms in our hands fast enough." Izzy said.

"So that means you're gonna be at the homecoming game with the rest of the squad?" he asked.

"No, we are just going to miss the biggest game ever and sit in the stands with all the other students. Of course we are going to the game and I assume you are as well, considering you got a little bag in the car with school colors as well, considering you got a little bag in the car with school colors as well." I said.

"I made the team ion a record fifteen minutes and I didn't even break a sweat. Come on, let's get home so I can practice in the gym and you can do your little tumbling act." Johnathon said.

"We do not do tumbling acts, it's called cheerleading although we consider it gymnastics and at least there is gymnastics in the Olympics; do you see Football in the Olympics? No you don't sp don't say anything." I said walking towards the car.

"Whatever you say Clare-bear." I heard Johnathon say with a chuckle.

Johnathon slid into the driver's seat while I sat next to him and Isabelle was in the back. I slightly shivered because I had to tell my parents about my date on Friday. Mom would probably be a bit lenient about it, but I had no idea how my dad would react.

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading my story. I know that some of the characters seem weird but this is how I saw it in my mind so… on with the story!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay now I know that some of you have had questions of whether or not Sebastian will be nice or not and I can tell you that he will. You will have to keep reading to find out what happens with him_

Clary:

Johnathon pulled up to the gate and punched the code into the keypad and drove past the gate once it opened he drove past. He pulled up to the house and cut the engine to get out of the car. I had to get out first so Izzy could get out of the back and we both got our bags to head up to my room. Once there Izzy dropped her bag to the ground and started for my closet. I dropped the bag and made it in time to stop her from entering.

"Izzy, I know what you are doing and I don't need to go shopping for my date on Friday. I have plenty of clothes to choose from." I said.

"And how would you know whether or not you had enough clothes or not? You need me to check your closet to make sure that Sebastian will ask you out again." She said crossing her arms.

"Well…what if I don't _want_ him to ask me out again?"

"I will slap you here and now. Why would you not want that cute football player to ask you out again?"

"Because maybe it was a mistake for me to say yes to going to the party with him after the game. Maybe I'm not ready to date after what happened with my last boyfriend."

"Listen to me, Clarissa Morgenstern, Sebastian is not that douche that liked you to get to your dad; I'm pretty sure that he has his own money anyways. Now, you are going on this date with him and you are going to have fun, and besides I can tell you like him."

"I guess you're right about that, maybe I am just overthinking this. Well, now that I know I am going out on Friday there is only one thing to do," I said shivering slightly.

"You have to tell your dad, your mom will totally be fine with it though, on the bright side." Isabelle said with a slight chuckle.

"Yup, well, let's see if he is in a good mood today."

I stepped from my closet and head for the stairs knowing that Izzy was following me. I smelled delicious food coming from the kitchen so I assumed Olga was already cooking dinner. Mom and dad were sitting in the living room reading a magazine or watching the news. When we entered the room dad look up and I could see him smile slightly. I was relaxed instantly knowing that he was in a good mood and went to sit on the couch next to mom. She patted my knee while still reading the magazine. Dad was watching the news and turned towards me when I cleared my throat.

"Mom, daddy, I have something to tell you, I made the squad and Johnathon made the football team." I said.

"Aw, no fair I wanted to tell them I made the team, kill joy." Johnathon said walking in.

"You should have come in earlier then, besides you always tell them when something good happens to me so I decided to tell them this time."

Isabelle came in just then with one of the cats we had around the house, scratching behind his ear.

"Hey, did you tell them about your date on Friday yet?" she said looking at me.

"What!?" Johnathon and Dad both said.

"And who is this lucky boy that asked her out Isabelle?" Dad asked.

"Oh, um, just a cute football player, it doesn't really matter so I'm gonna go in the kitchen with Olga; Come on Church, I'm pretty sure it's gonna get a bit intense in here." Isabelle said backing up with the cat.

"Wait a minute, Sebastian asked you out today? No wonder he was in an exceptionally good mood. Now I'm gonna have to see if he is worthy or not to take you out." Johnathon sighed.

"You will do no such thing Johnathon, if your sister wants to go out with this boy then she can." Mom said patting my knee.

"Thank you" I mouthed to her.

"Well at least let me meet the boy before I let him take my daughter out on a date. And Clary I promise not to almost scare him, but I'll scare him just a little bit." Dad said.

"Thank you Daddy! Oh and thank you for the credit card." I said jumping up and running into the kitchen.

"Izzy, they said that I could go out with Sebastian!" I said.

"Yes! Time to go shopping and you are not going to deny me this either." She said setting Church on the ground and hugging me.

"Dinner time!" Olga screamed out the door.

Izzy and I went to the dining room and sat in our normal seats and Olga served us a delicious meal of rack of lamb with steamed vegetables and dinner rolls. Izzy finished first and dragged me away from the table before I could grab another roll to eat and dragged me to the den. I heard Johnathon chuckle and excuse himself from the dining room so he could go upstairs. Izzy pushed me backwards and I fell on one of the plush couches in the den and turned the tv on so we could watch a cheerleading competition while we talked.

"Okay, so since it is official that you and Sebastian are going out, what are you going to wear?" she asked jumping up and down.

"I don't know, I mean I was thinking about wearing our cheer uniform and maybe bringing a jacket along with me but, then again what else would I wear?" I said smiling.

"I meant to the after party, smartass."

"I was thinking some shorts and a tee with a jacket maybe."

"You are going to kill this date and it hasn't even happened yet." She moaned.

"And what would you suggest I wear?" I said cringing at what I was getting myself into.

"I am so glad that you asked and this is going to be the easy part because you already have what I am thinking about."

"I'm going to regret asking you that aren't I?"

"Oh yes you are dearest Clarissa, yes you are."

_A/N: Okay, done with another chapter. Reviews make more chapters appear quicker!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: okay so this story is in Jace's POV and we get to hear what he was thinking when he found out that Sebastian had asked Clary out._

Jace:

I was a bit upset at Sebastian; he had asked Clary out the first fucking day of school and he hardly knew her. And she had said yes! I mean it's cool that he finally got his dream girl to go on a date with him but Clary barely knows him. Sebastian had asked me whether or not Aline and I would want to go to the party with him and Clary. I told him I would have to ask Aline and she had said yes to it. I was a bit nervous about what was going to happen on Friday and I had no idea why. I just can't seem to be able to get Clary out of my mind today. Sure, I mean I only met her and its normal to think about people but I just couldn't stop thinking about her at all no matter what I would do. I figured it was because I was thinking about how Sebastian would feel but I didn't know. I was laying on my bed thinking of this when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said out loud.

"Hey Jace, Max wanted to know if you would come with us downstairs to go get some ice cream around the corner." Alec said.

Max was our little brother even if I was adopted. This was my family and I loved each and every one of them, except for maybe the cat Chairman Meow; that cat was just weird and was sometimes a demon. I nodded my head to Alec and got out of the bed to grab my car keys. Max was waiting by the door when we got downstairs so I just grabbed his arm and steered him towards my car to go to the ice cream shop. Once everyone was in, I started the car up and headed towards the ice cream parlor waiting on the corner and saw that it was fairly crowded. Max jumped out of the car and headed to wait in line; I was about to follow him when Alec caught my arm and kept me where I was.

"Okay dude, what is going on? You keep staring out into space as if you were deep in thought and you look at Aline as if you are getting tired of her." Alec asked me.

"What do you mean, I'm fine, I was just thinking about the game on Friday and the party after it." I lied.

"You're really worried about the game, seriously you have no faith in our team at all. We are going to win the homecoming game and we are going to the party to celebrate afterwards too. Now, quit you're worrying and let's get some ice cream." Alec said hitting me on the back.

I wish that the game and the party were part of my worries, I was positive that we were going to win the game and that the party would be a major blow out. The only problem was about how I was feeling right now. I sighed and shrugged it off thinking that I was just a bit nervous for no reason and went next Max and paid for his ice cream. He started licking it instantly and went to the truck sitting in the back happily licking it. I smiled and went back to the truck and sat in the driver's seat to head home. I parked in front of the house and Max ran inside before I could turn the truck off and was giggling all the way. Alec gasped and I turned to see that Max had ice cream all over the seat and had left the cone there. I jumped out the truck and caught up to him as soon as he reached the stairs and threw him over my shoulder to head towards the couch in the living room. I threw him on the couch and started tickling him carelessly.

"Max, you got ice cream in my truck and you didn't clean it up. Do you know what happens when you get ice cream in my truck and you don't clean it up?" I said while tickling him.

He tried to answer me but couldn't through his fit of hysteria. He started screaming for mercy after a few minutes and I stopped tickling him and headed into the kitchen to get cleaning supplies for my truck. I had just finished cleaning my truck when I heard a soft nicker and turned to find myself face to face with a beautiful brown stallion. I looked up to see Sebastian on top of his horse smiling widely.

"Okay, what news do you have for me; you only ride Aldertree when you are extremely happy so I'm assuming something happened." I sighed.

"Oh, nothing I mean you already know I'm going out with Clary, so that isn't it. I don't know, I was just in an extremely good mood so I took Aldertree out of the stables and went for a ride with him. You wanna race with me and Aldertree? I know you haven't taken Stephen out in a while." Sebastian said to me.

"I don't know, I mean I have homework, I would have to make sure he eats and that his stables were clean after I took him out. And, you aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope, come on hurry up we'll wait."

I went back inside to put the cleaning supplies away and told mom and dad that I was going for a ride and that I would be back soon. I went out to the stables and entered Stephen's slot to take him up. Stephen was a golden horse with a golden mane that was very long. I picked up a saddle and brought it onto Stephen back; once it was on properly he gave a slight neigh and stood up to walk towards the stable doors. I grabbed his reigns and led him to where Sebastian was waiting.. I halted Stephen and jumped onto his back once we were right next to them.

"Alright Sebastian, let's head to the fields and do a couple of laps to see who wins. But we will not run there first, Stephen doesn't like to have an advantage in a race, and don't ask how that's an advantage because I have told you the answer many times." I said.

"Alright let's go easy at first." Sebastian said.

I thrust the reigns and Stephen started forward with Aldertree behind him. I led Stephen on the worn path towards the field that dad had plowed for the horses to run on with us on their backs. I had just arrived at the line of the field when I saw that there was already a rider on the track. The horse was beautiful, brown horse with a black mane and tail. The rider had its hair up in its helmet and I could tell it was a girl by the way it was figured. She was an excellent rider and was a strong one too. I saw her whip past Stephen and stop a few yards away next to a figure. The figure was pointing in my direction and I saw that the rider was actually Clary and that the figure was Isabelle. Clary led her horse back in my direction and stopped a few feet away. Isabelle ran over to where Clary was and Clary hopped off her mare and handed the reign to Isabelle to walk over to us.

"Okay, so I assume since you have horses that you guys made this track so you could run. Well, I will get out of your way because I am done running for the day anyways." Clary said combing her hair out with her fingers.

"Well, yeah we did make this track, or Jace's dad did, but you don't have to leave yet. You looked awesome while riding that beautiful mare, what's her name?" Sebastian asked.

"This is Adele, she has been with me since I was about five years old and dad had gotten me her for my birthday. She's quite sweet and she is seriously fast, we've made a great team for the longest time." Clary waved Isabelle over and started mindlessly rubbing Adele's mane.

"Well, this is Stephen, one of the fastest stallions in California so if you say Adele is the fastest, well, we will have to test her to see if this is true." I said.

"Jace, I have been running with Adele for a long time and I can tell by the way you sit upon Stephen that you have only ridden him for about a year or so and that he is just learning to be comfortable with you. Am I right or am I dead on?"

"How did you know that just by looking at Stephen and I? I mean I could tell that you were way comfortable with Adele by your posture and how she is next to- wait, that's how you knew isn't it?"

"And the pupil finally gets it." Isabelle laughed.

"Hey what are you doing here anyways?" Sebastian asked.

"For your information I happen to have a horse." Isabelle snapped.

"Then where is your horse?" I asked her.

Isabelle simply let out a whistle and I heard the nicker of a horse over the hill and saw a beautiful white mare race towards us and slow down to where we were standing. I looked closer at the horse and saw that there were black speckles dotted across her back and sides. Isabelle handed the reign to Clary and mounted her horse. Clary mounted her horse after she was the only one left on the ground and we started to head down to the track. Clary's horse sped up a little and Sebastian urged Aldertree on to catch up to her and I was left trotting next to isabelle. I could tell that by the way that Isabelle was moving with her horse that she had had her for a long time and that she was more comfortable with her than him with Stephen.

"So, what's your horses name?" I asked making a light conversation.

"Her name is Celine, I got her around the same time Clary got hers since we practically grew up with each other. Clary's family is awesome enough to let Celine and Raphael stay in their stable along with their horses." She said.

"Who's Raphael?"

"Oh, Raphael is Simon's horse, the horses are Adele, Celine, Raphael, Hodge, and Madeline. They got their horses from a friend of theirs that own most of the farms in the country so they got a nice hookup for anything they need. So, was Clary right when she said that you only had Stephen for a year or two?"

"She was actually spot on, most people just assume that I've had him for a long time by the way that I ride him, but Clary is the only one who figured out that I've had him for a short time. I sometimes have issues trying to find a right gait on his back and then sometimes he runs from me. I just need some practice." I admitted.

"No, you need someone to help teach you, and I know the perfect girl for you." Isabelle said with a smile.

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, she urged her horse forward and caught up to where Clary and Sebastian were trotting. She made some motions with her hand and pointed to me. Clary looked back once and headed to where I was. She stopped a few feet away and turned so that we were both facing the same direction and we were walking next to each other.

"So, Isabelle said that you had something you needed to ask me. Do you wanna ask me it or do I have to get it out of you?"

"Isabelle!" I yelled.

She looked back at me with a knowing smile and waved at us. I scowled slightly and turned back to Clary who was looking at me expecting me to say something. I gave a sigh and explained my situation to her.

"So what I'm asking you is, will you help me ride a horse?" I asked.

_A/N: okay so I know that most of you are waiting for the homecoming dance and I can tell you that it is coming soon you just have to be patient! Reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay so we are back to Clary's POV and it is the day before the homecoming game and after party!_

Clary:

Wait a minute, was Jace actually asking for help with something from me? From what I have noticed yesterday, I found out he never asked anyone for help, but here he was asking me to help him. And of all things, riding a horse. I almost laughed out loud at the silliness of this but, pulled myself together enough to nod my head at him.

"Oh, thank you, I feel really embarrassed asking someone to help me with riding a bike but this is really a stupid thing to ask." He said.

"It's not stupid to want to have help with riding a horse. I mean whenever I am on Adele o feel free and that I am at peace. Nothing is better than this, I mean other than being a flyer on the team, being in the air is like flying while riding Adele. But you should be able to feel that way whenever you want to ride Stephen so I am most happy to help. Now, when do you want to start?" I asked him.

"Um, I wanted to show Aline Stephen and maybe take her for a ride on Saturday so can we start tomorrow or is that a bit too soon?"

"Actually tomorrow is perfect as long as it is after practice because I have to practice for the game as well."

"Oh, I'm fully aware of that and don't worry it'll be after practice all right, and thanks for doing this, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, I can tell it does because you have this big goofy smile on your face." I said with a giggle.

"I do not!" he said smiling even wider.

"Come on, I think I owe you a race to see which horse is faster, but I don't doubt Adele and I will rub it in your face when I win." I told him.

"In your dreams, I'll be sure to be nice to you when Adele loses."

I snorted and urged Adele forward to where Isabelle and Sebastian were waiting off to the side. Isabelle dismounted and drew a line in the dirt to show where the starting line was. I halted Adele at the line and I saw Stephen out the corner of my eye and saw the thick muscles in his leg as he moved. I patted Adele's neck and comforted her a bit and told Isabelle to signal the start. I adjusted myself on Adele's back to bunch my knees up to help her run faster and held the reign snuggly and readied myself. I heard Isabelle give a sharp whistle and I urged the reign and she shot forward. I felt her muscles move under me and felt the wind whipping my hair back. I turned to the side to see Jace sitting uncomfortably on Stephen and I had to laugh a little to myself and I urged Adele to go faster. She gained speed and was reaching the first corner and shot around the first and second corner within seconds. We were halfway down with the lap when I heard Jace give a gasp and turned to see that Jace was bobbing up and down on Stephen. I turned back and saw the finish line and gave out a whoop when I saw Adele streak past it. She slowed down and was panting a bit hard and dismounted her and patted her on the neck. Jace and Stephen crossed the finish line and Jace fell off sideways. I was stunned for a moment but then Izzy, Seb and I all started cracking up. Seb and Izzy both fell off their horses which made it even funnier. I walked over to Jace and gave him a hand to help him up.

"Okay, that race wasn't so bad, I mean I beat you so it wasn't bad for me at least. Now tell me why you were doing a little dance on your horse?" I said laughing still.

"I wasn't dancing on him, it was just the way that he was running that was making me bounce." He said.

"Uhuh, well you certainly do need my help with riding Stephen. Let me see something real quick," I said walking over to Stephen. I put my foot in the hook and lift my leg over the side of him. He bucked his legs a little but I patted his neck soothingly to calm him down. He shook his mane and nickered. I yanked his reign and he shot forward past the others. He ran around the track well and when we came back he was panting quite hard. I slowed him to a walk and stopped him when he came before the others. I jumped off his back and walked over to Jace.

"Well, he _can_ race well and he has the potential to, but he can only race well if his rider is good and riding. We will start tomorrow after school, now we really need to get home because it is really late."

Jace nodded and I went back to Adele to mount her and everyone else mounted their steed to go back home. I urged Adele forward and over the hill and saw Celine follow me. I looked back and saw Sebastian and Jace disappear into the forest.

"Okay, what were you and Seb talking about when I was with Jace?" Izzy asked me.

"We were just talking about our horses and then the party on Friday." I said.

"That's all you talked about? Really? Well at least it wasn't as awkward as with me, we were just riding on out horses and when Jace yelled at me he was talking about how easily I can annoy him, then we started talking of pranks we could play on him."

"I'm sure you did, hey what time is it anyways?"  
"It's only 8:30 so we left at a pretty good time. Now we have time to pick your clothes out for on Friday."

I sighed and urged Adele to get home faster and I heard Celine's hooves pound the ground behind me.

_A/N: okay next chappie will be at school and with Jace's lesson in horse riding! Reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay I can tell you that the next chapter will be the homecoming game and party just be a little patient! Reviews!_

Clary:

I woke up this morning to someone snoring in my ear and found Isabelle's hair in my mouth. I spit it out and sat up to look around me. We were in the den after hours of talking about what I was going to wear. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower, wash my hair, brush my teeth and put my makeup on. I exited the bathroom and went into my closet to put on some jeans, converse and a striped blue sweater. I came out and saw that it was only 6:30 which meant I had half an hour before john would take us to school. I went over to Isabelle and shoved against her shoulder. She made a moaning sound, but wouldn't get up so I had to take my pillow and hit her on the head repeatedly. She sat up and took her pillow and threw it at my head. I ducked and laughed while heading towards the door down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Johnathon was sitting in the living room watching a football game when I passed him. He looked up when he heard me and I heard him give a gasp when he saw that it was me.

"You're actually up? At 6:30! And you're even dressed! I never thought u would see the day." He said.

"Oh shut up, go upstairs and get dressed so we can go to school." I said.

"Anxious to see little Sebastian are we? Little Clary has a boyfriend, Clary has a boyfriend, Clary has a boyfriend." He started singing.

I chucked a pillow at him and he stopped singing to fall off the couch. I giggled and went into the kitchen to get some pancakes and orange juice. The door swung open and I saw Isabelle come through the door and sat next to me taking some of the pancakes on her plate. Church came into the kitchen and jumped on the counter looking at the pancakes. I sighed and tore some off and gave some to him which he happily ate. Johnathon came into the kitchen wearing some dark wash jeans with a white and blue striped shirt.

"Okay girls, time to load it up for school, I'm leaving early because there is some business I have to attend to so let's go!" He said.

"Well well well, since little Johnathon is all popular now he wants to be a part of the in-crowd." Isabelle cooed.

"Let's go."

I giggled and got up from my chair grabbing my practice bag and school bag to head for Johnathon's car. I slid into the back so I could spread out while Izzy slid up front and so did Johnathon. He pulled out from the gate and headed for school. He got there in five minutes and turned the car off to head inside. Izzy got out and waited for me so we could go inside to find Simon. Simon was waiting by the bike rack and sauntered over to us once he saw us. He wrapped Izzy in a hug and gave her a peck while I let out a groan. He just chuckled and walked towards the school with his arm around her shoulder. I looked around and saw Johnathon standing with Jace, Sebastian, Alec, and the others. I shook my head while smiling and went to my locker to put my stuff away. I closed my locker and gave a yelp when I saw Sebastian standing there.

"Oh! Hi Sebastian, what's up?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering whether or not the cheer squad would be practicing on the field today after school. So are you?" he asked.

"Wanting to see me cheer so badly? Well, I would hate to disappoint ,but we aren't practicing outside until tomorrow so you're out of luck."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm patient then. I better get to class before the bell rings but I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure."

He turned away from my locker and went to class while I gathered my things and headed to art. Izzy was already there when I entered and I heard someone behind me and turned to see Jace waiting. I smiled at him and went to sit next to Izzy. Jace turned around in his chair to smile at me, but before he could say anything class began and we all had to be quiet. We worked on our projects all class and then we had to leave for our other classes of the day. Math and science went by quickly and it was time for lunch. Izzy was pulling me to the lunchroom quickly. She pushed me into the chair at our table and sat next to me bouncing in it waiting for the others to show. Simon came by and sat next to her setting his hand on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing too much and she gave a squeak when she saw Sebastian and the others coming my way. Seb sat next to me and he was looking a bit pale but calmed down when Johnathon sat across from me. I looked at Johnathon questioningly, but he just shook his head saying it was nothing. I heard a commotion and looked away from Sebastian to see that Aline had come into the cafeteria and was now standing behind Jace with her arms around his neck. He looked up at her and pecked her on the cheek while she was looking over at Johnathon. He looked questiongingly to me and I shrugged my shoulders and went back to drinking my juice. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the last period we had was English which went by in a breeze and when I went to leave class, I saw Sebastian instead of Izzy waiting for me.

"Okay, why were you so stiff at lunch that you couldn't talk to me? Was it something Johnathon said to you?" I asked him.

"Nah, he just told me not to hurt you and all that brotherly protective stuff, I'm kinda used to it and sure he said he would beat the living shit out of me if I did and to tell you the truth, he scared the crap out of me too." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't let my brother murder you, besides my parents made both Johnathon and I take all forms of karate for self-defense so I can beat you up myself."

"Ooh, I'm so scared! I am one of the toughest linebackers here at Norman and you think that a cheerleader can top me?"

"I don't think I know." We reached my locker so I opened it to retrieve my cheer bag and he walked me to the gymnasium.

"So, are you ready for the game tomorrow?" he asked me.

"You bet I am, I've been cheering and doing gymnastics since I was about four and I absolutely love it. Are you ready for the homecoming game?"

"Been ready since the season started. Well, we're at the gym, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sebastian!"

"Bye Clary!"

I entered the locker room and saw Izzy waiting for me to change outside my locker. I sighed and changed quickly so she would get whatever she wanted out of her system.

"Okay, I saw you walking with Sebastian here so what did you two talk about?" Isabelle asked with her arms crossed.

"We were just talking about being pepped for the game tomorrow. Nothing more Izzy and don't go to him to aske what happened because that's all that happened." I said looking at her.

"I'm not going to say anything, just… you have a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend and technically the party will be our first date so he isn't my boyfriend."

"But he will be, you watch. Come on, Magnus has to show us the routine for the game!"

I exited the locker room and headed to the mats in the center of the gym. I saw Magnus, Aline, Maia and two other guys stretching on the mats and chattering quietly. Aline saw us coming towards her and gave out a sigh.

"Alright ladies and Magnus, now that the game is tomorrow we need to have a designated flyer for the routine tomorrow. We need to have the lightest, smallest most agile person to fly for us and to land in our arms." She said looking at me.

"I suppose since you are looking at me because I am short and I seem light?" I said with a sigh.

"Well yeah, so let's see if you are as good of a flyer as the internet says you are." She said.

I sighed and moved onto the mat and motioned for Isabelle and Magnus to come to me. Izzy crouched down and Magnus did the same thing to make a sort of ladder with their arms to vault me in the air. I gripped their shoulders, stepped onto their hands and they threw me into the air. I went up and kicked my feet backwards so I could do a couple of flips and twists. I felt myself falling to the ground and put myself flat, so Izzy and Magnus could catch me. I dropped into their arms and they set me on the ground. I turned and saw that the others were looking at me with awe and Aline was looking angry.

"How in the hell did you do a triple back Arabian with a twist in the air without a harness? No cheerleader had been able to do that since recently at one of the cheerleading competitions in New York. Wait a minute, were you the one who did that?" Magnus yelled.

"Okay you don't have to yell and yeah that was me and my team that did that new trick. Technically it isn't hard and it's really fun to do." I said a bit sheepishly.

"Aline, we have to do this flip at the game on Friday, it will definitely pep the crowd up and make the eyes pop of those know it all Demons."

"Magnus, I think it would be better if _I _do the flip instead of Clary since I'm head cheerleader." Aline said still glowering.

"Wait, I don't think you should do that, I mean Clary has been doing it longer than you and she is much lighter than you, so it would be easier to catch and throw her anyways." Magnus said a bit nervous.

"Magnus, just shut up and throw me in the air. I don't want to hear it, Jeremiah, get over here so you can catch me."

I moved out of the way and so did Izzy so that Magnus and Jeremiah could get ready to toss and catch her. Aline stretched her arms and legs so she could bend them right. She steadied her arms on their shoulder to hop on their hands. They pushed her up into the air as soon as her feet touched their hands. She put her feet in her face and flipped a couple of times but fell back down before she had time to do the twist and ended up bringing all three of them to the ground. I rushed over to help Magnus and Jeremiah up while Aline just got up herself and stormed out the gym.

"Alright fine! Let little miss gymnast do the flip, hell I don't care, but she isn't better than _me_!" she yelled as she left the gym.

I looked at Magnus and he gave a sigh.

"She has always been threatened by any girl that joined the team and shown and piece of potential to take away her seniority, so whenever one of the new girls showed a new move that she didn't know, she tried to do it too and sometimes she succeeded, other times she didn't. But, I have never seen her so motivated to try and do something before. She was a bit anxious when she heard you were coming because before she thought you were this rich girl that tried to show people that she was normal by joining a team and not being good at it. Now that she knows that isn't true she feels threatened that you will take her spot as head cheerleader and boot her down." Magnus said.

"That's crazy, I mean everyone knows that the only way for someone to become head you have to know more things than the head does. I know I know more but I don't want to be captain. I'd rather let someone with seniority do it; sure I was captain before but it was nice when I could just follow the captain and be the flyer I always was. I should go after her and explain things to her." I said.

"I'll go with you just in case she is in one of her rants. She should be at the football field watching the players practice."

I went out the door and headed to the field as I heard Magnus tell the others practice some ground routines. He caught up to me and we walked to the field.

"Why is she so territorial about this anyways, I mean I never wanted to take anyone's position, I only wanted to be a part of the team."

"She has always thought that someone would come to Norman high to take her place, she just wasn't sure who. And now you come and she knows who you are and thinks you're that person. Now that she knows what you can do, she thinks you want to take everything from her. I know it's stupid, but it's the way she thinks. I've tried to talk some sense to her but it never worked out before. There she is! Right where I thought she would be."

I looked up and saw Aline sitting on the side of the field with her arms wrapped around her knees. I walked up to her and sat next to her and watched the guys play. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Aline, I know you think that I am out to take away your position and everything but I never was that person and I am never going to be. I only wanted to be on the team and make new friends." I said.

"I know that you aren't here to take away everything I have but I can't help but shake the feeling that you are. I know it's stupid, I guess it's something I'll never get over. But know that I am not mad at you anymore and I overheard what you and Magnus were talking about in the gym. I guess I'm glad you don't want to take anything from me." She said.

"Hey, I never wanted that position anyways. So you keep it for as long as you want, I'll be happy to follow your lead."

"You have the guts to be a leader so I am going to make you co-head of the squad with me. I feel that we can bring more trophies to the school that way."

"I would be honored to be co-head with you!"

"But just so you know, I might be mean to you when school is going on but at practice I'll be nicer and much more fun."

"I wouldn't expect anything else! Come on let's go back to practice before those meathead football jocks come over here."

I got up and pulled her with me to the gym. We got back and saw everyone practicing the ground routine. Once they saw us Magnus and Izzy came over to me asking if I wanted to practice the flip again before practice was over. We practiced a few more times and went home feeling good.

_A/N: Its finally time for the homecoming game! And I know some of you are questioning whether or not this is a Clace or Clary/Seb fanfiction and it is a Clace story everything falls into place. Reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: It's finally time for the homecoming game! Hope you all like it!_

Clary:

It was two hours before the game started and the football team seemed nervous and pumped at the same time. I had my cheer uniform on and so did the rest of the squad. We were in the field doing some stretches while the players were doing some suicide runs on the field. I looked over and saw that Jace was staring at me and looked away from him. I started blushing so I went and sat on the ground to calm myself down. I kept thinking about the night before when I was teaching Jace how to ride Stephen better.

"_Okay Jace, the one thing you want to know about riding is to never have your horse know that you are afraid of anything. And you have to know what you are doing. Let me show you." I told Jace._

_I hopped down from Adele and swung myself up onto Stephen and turned him onto the track. I raced him down the track and turned him around to go back. He was approaching Jace fast so I pulled the reigns and stopped him before he could run him over. Stephen rose to his hind legs and started kicking his legs. I fell off of his back and he raced off into the grass and over the hill. Stephen stopped at the hill and stomped one of his hills. Jace raced over to me and helped me up._

"_Clary, are you okay? I've never seen Stephen do that with anyone, I honestly don't know what's wrong with him." Jace said._

"_I'm fine, he was just startled by the abrupt stop and wasn't used to it."_

"_I'm glad you're okay." He said pulling me into him._

_I let myself melt into his touch and when I looked up I realized our faces were really close to each other. He started to lean downwards towards me, so I broke free of him and ran over to where Adele was waiting. I swung onto her back and urged her to go back to the stables. I put her back into her stall and walked back to the house and went back into my room._

I kept thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't run away. I didn't know how I felt about Jace or Sebastian for that matter, but I figured that I was going to find out tonight. Aline called me over so we could go over the schedule for tonight. She looked at me to see if it was a good schedule and I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. I looked up and saw that the stands were crowded on both sides of the field with fans. The horns played signaling that the game was about to begin. I ran over to go onto one of the sides where the Blue jays would come in between us from the locker room. I heard a loud whoop and saw Jace followed by the rest of the football field tear through the banner we had made for them. They ran onto the field and went into a circle to do their pre-game ritual. We all went to the side of the field were our school was and started to pep the crowd up. The game had started and we were winning by four touchdowns when the halftime buzzer rang. The cheerleaders and I ran onto the field to the routine we practiced to perfection. Izzy ran up to the booth in the stands and told one of the announcers to play our designated songs for this routine. She came back in time just as 3 by Britney Spears started to play. We all started to dance and do flips here and there. Izzy and Magnus came near me and I was hoisted onto their hands as I did a scorpion and a flip in the air. I landed back on the ground and did the ground work in time. When the middle of the song came I went in the middle of the circle and did a little dance the entire squad and I came up with. Magnus and Izzy got ready as I came behind them so I could do my flip and I was in the air and doing my flips. I was about to do my twists when I heard screams and thuds and looked down to see that one of the Demon football players had run onto the field wearing their water jug, and had run into our team. I was still high in the air and I started to fall back to the ground. I tried to roll into a ball and I fell into two strong arms. I looked up and saw Jace holding and looking at me with concern. I gave a sigh of relief and heard someone yell my name. Johnathon appeared behind Jace and gave a sigh as well when he saw I was safe.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're okay. We were coming out of the locker room and heard screams coming from the field. We all ran out of the locker room and I saw the team on the ground while Jace ran out onto the field because he saw you falling out of the sky. I came running as soon as you fell into his arms. Yo guys, get that douche in the jug and take him to his own damn side!" Johnathon said.

"I'm fine Johnathon, thanks for saving me Jace, I owe you one. Let me see if the rest of the squad is okay." I said climbing out of his arms.

I checked with the girls and guys and they all said they were fine, just a few bruises here and there. We all went back to the sidelines and the crowd cheered at us for getting up and moving. The announcer told us that number 32 of the Demons would not be playing for the rest of the game. The rest of the game Jace and Johnathon were playing like demons, running so quickly you couldn't see them, catching impossible thorws and getting more touchdowns in one inning than before. The game ended with the Demons utterly defeated and the Blue jays were victorious. The boys herded Jace and johnathon onto their shoulders and into the locker room. The cheerleaders and I headed to the concession stands to get some refreshments before we would head home. I was drinking a soda when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Sebastian standing behind me wearing his dirty uniform and helmet.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering if you were okay after that fall, it looked pretty nasty." He said, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm fine; Jace caught me before anything bad could've happened. I didn't see you run onto the field but I figured you were busy in the locker room."

"I was doing something in the locker room, but I came when I heard that you fell from the sky, so I thought I would see what you looked like after you left heaven."

"That has to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard a guy say to me."

"Eh, I guess I'm a cheesy guy, so I'll see you tonight at the party?"

"Don't worry I haven't forgot about our date, wear something nice and not this dirty uniform."

"Alright, I'll see you later Clary."

I looked away and saw that Aline was looking at Sebastian weirdly but looked away when she saw me staring. Izzy came up to me and I saw that Simon had his arm around her.

"Okay Clary, its time to go home and get you ready for your date!" she said excitedly.

I cringed at the thought of sitting in my bathroom while Izzy prepped me up and got herself ready in a few minutes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her Mercedes that she had drove to the school this morning and literally pushed me into the seat while Simon hopped in back. I had to remind Izzy every five minutes to stop bouncing or we would get into a car accident and then I couldn't go on my date with Sebastian. We made it in one piece to my house and Simon went to wait for us to get ready in the den. I was pushed in my room and saw a garment bag hanging on my closet door. Izzy rushed into the bathroom and came back out with about a million appliances. I closed my eyes and waited for the torture to end.

"Okay, I have now beautified you so go in the bathroom and look at my expertise." She beamed at me.

I got up and went to the bathroom to see large green eyes looking at me. My hair was curled so that every step I took made it bounce and my eyes had a little smoky look to it to make it seem as I came from the shadows. My skin looked like cream and roses with blush around my cheeks. I heard the zip of the garment bag and watched as Izzy entered the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter for me to change into. She left and I slipped the long green dress shirt over my head which stopped mid-thigh along with the ankle length black leggings. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that there was some black converse on the floor next to green high heels. And when I say high heels, I mean heels that are about 8 inches tall. I silently took the heels and put them in the closet and slipped the converse on before Izzy would know. I stepped into the hall and saw that Izzy was clad in skinny jeans, a white shirt with a ruffled bottom, and white high heels.

"Where are your shoes?" she said.

"Last time I checked Iz, these are shoes. Now, if you're talking about those walking death machines, they are back in the closet." I said.

"You are no fun, I'm getting them and you _will _be wearing them tonight." She said as she went back into my room.

I sighed and made my way down to the den while Isabelle retrieved the shoes. Simon was sitting on one of the Lazy boys watching one of the basketball games. I flopped down on the couch and watched as his eyes popped when he took in my appearance. I raised my hand before he could say anything.

"Your girlfriend and my best friend got to me and I regret ever letting her take control of my outfit for tonight." I said.

"You won't regret it when you see Jace's and Sebastian's eyes pop at the party tonight." Isabelle said coming into the den.

"Jace? Why Jace, I thought you liked Jace?" Simon asked.

"Simon, it's nothing you need to worry about yet, and don't say anything about what you just heard." Izzy said.

"Izzy1 You swore not to tell anyone what happened." I said.

"I technically did not tell anyone, I barely even told Simon, now let's get to the party before Sebastian think you stood him up!"

I groaned and got up while Simon stood behind me and reached for Izzy's hand. We walked to my Ferrari and climbed in while I drove to jace's address. We arrived to see that it was already fairly crowded and I could hear the music already. We all got out and Simon hung one arm off of me and Izzy as we approached the house. We entered the house and saw a bunch of teenagers moving to the music.

"Well, this seems like it's going to be a fun night." I said.

_A/N: Okay, I finally finished the homecoming game! I hope you all like it. Why do you think Aline was looking at Sebastian and Clary weirdly? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews please!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Okay guys, it's time for the next the chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you like this chapter._

Clary:

I entered the party and saw that the living room was crowded with teenagers dancing. It seemed as if Jace had hired a DJ to play music for us and that he had gone all out to have a major blowout party. Simon and Izzy disappeared to the dance floor and started grinding on each other. I internally cringed and made my way to a table that was filled with refreshments. I picked up a cup full of lemonade and guzzled it quickly and started nibbling on a chip. Maia was dancing on the floor and waved to me when she caught my eye. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see Jace standing behind me.

"Cool party you have here, I can't wait to hear how much time it will take you to clean this mess up." I told him.

"And that is exactly why my parents hired a cleaning crew for this job, no one in their right mind would clean up something like this without being paid." He said looking nervous.

"That's true, hey why are you so nervous, come on this party is amazing!"

"I've just got something on my mind, but I'll get over it soon. Just so you know Sebastian is on the porch in back, he told me to tell you once I found you."

"Alright, thanks Jace, I'll see you in a bit."

I threw my cup out and made my way to the porch to see Sebastian looking over the pond that was behind Jace's house. He took in a deep breath when I came near him and looked at me. His eyes were bright and the light of the moon was reflecting in them. I was about to say something when he leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. I gave a slight gasp and he wound his hands into my hair. I curled my hands against his chest and he pressed hard against my mouth. He pulled back and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I didn't think I would have the guts to do that tonight." He said.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that you did do it." I said lacing my hand through his.

He pulled me back to the party and we started dancing on the floor when it changed to a dance everyone knew; The Cupid Shuffle. I started laughing and Sebastian, Izzy, Simon and I started dancing with the rest of the party. The song ended and we all just burst out laughing and I went to get a drink when I saw Aline storm out of a room from the back and leave through the front door. Sebastian looked after her with a worried expression and then followed her. I figured that they were close friends so l let them talk so she could calm down. Jace came from the back room and he looked as if a giant weight had left his shoulders. He came towards me smiling and I had to smile back at him.

"Hey are you alright? Aline just came out looking angry and left the party. Did you two have a fight or something?" I asked a bit concerned.

"No, we just had some differences so we broke up. I think she was okay with it then her expression changed and that's what made her angry. She stormed out of here saying she needed to think about something." Jace said a bit surprised.

"SEBASTIAN! Let go of me!" I heard a scream from outside.

I looked at Jace and we both ran outside to see that Sebastian was holding onto Aline's arms and was kissing her furiously. She shrieked and tried to break away from him but he just kissed her again. Jace ran over to Sebastian and pulled him off of her forcefully and once Aline was free she ran towards me. I caught her in my arms and held her as she started to cry. I looked up and saw that the people from the party were looking through the windows trying to see what was going on. I heard someone yell and saw Sebastian fall to the ground. Jace picked him up by his collar and led him to his car and forcefully pushed him in. Sebastian started the car and drove away while Jace came back towards us.

"Aline, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked the weeping girl in my arms.

"I'm fine, thanks for that Jace." She said.

"Anytime, I have actually been waiting to do that for a while now." I was about to ask him something when he just shook his head and pointed for us to go back to the party.

We entered and everyone left to go do something other than look at us. Aline had calmed down enough so that I didn't have to half carry her and her sobs were quieter now. Izzy came next to me and tried to get me to tell her what had happened, but I just told her I would tell her later. She nodded and patted Aline soothingly then left to go find Simon. Aline had stopped crying altogether and stood up and gave me a hug to silently thank me for her help. She walked to the bathroom and locked it behind her. I took a deep breath and went back to the party to try and find Simon and Izzy so that we could go home even though it was only ten o'clock. Instead I found Jace standing by the window looking out of it. I approached him and he took a deep breath before he looked up. There was something in his eyes that didn't seem like him and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he pulled my arm towards him. He pulled me to the hallway and led me up the stairs and u found myself in a bedroom that I figured was his. His room was monk clean and everything was startlingly white. He walked out to his balcony window and stood out there with a breeze rustling his hair. I walked cautiously out to where he was and stood next to him. He sighed and looked at me. He took one of my hands in and looked me in the eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw something like lust and desire in them but I figured that I was just hallucinating a bit.

"Jace…um I'm gonna head home now, it's getting a bit late for me and I have to go to cheer practice in the morning." I said quietly.

"I guess you're right, but before you go there is something I need to do," he said huskily.

"What?"

"This."

He leaned down and planted his lips on mine. I gasped and he took that as an opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck to tangle my hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The kiss quickly turned heated and he was moving his tongue around my mouth and I was pulling at his hair. I straightened immediately and pulled away from him. He dropped his arms in shock and I quickly left the room and found Simon and Izzy waiting by the car for me. I climbed into the car before any of them could ask me what was wrong. They tried to talk to me in the car but I wouldn't say anything. They pulled up to my house and Izzy and I both climbed out while Simon went home. We went up to my room and Izzy stood in front of the bathroom so I couldn't go in there.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jace, I saw you two go upstairs so he has to have something to do with this. Did he hurt you something?" she asked me.

"No, Izzy quite the opposite, I just can't talk about it right now. Can we do this later, because I really wanna take a shower?" I whined at her.

"Sure, we can talk about it as soon as you come out of the shower, I'll be waiting in the stables. We're gonna go for a ride while we talk."

I smiled at that because Izzy knew that I liked to be near Adele when I need some comforting. I went into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower and worked all of the knots out of my tangled hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked to my closet and pulled out my favorite riding clothes; tight fitting black jeans, a black camisole, and a short sleeved leather jacket with knee high boots. I slipped some underwear on and put the clothes on to head down the stairs. Before I did I felt a breeze and realized that my balcony doors were open. I went to close them but felt a rush of blood go to my cheeks as I remembered what happened the last time I was on a balcony. I could still feel Jace's lips on mine, his hands on my waist pulling me closer and his tongue ravaging my mouth. I closed the door and made my way down the stairs to the stables.

_A/N: Ha! Finished the chapter! I bet you guys thought Jace was going to just let her go, and why did Clary have to pull away! It was just getting heated! Reviews and I will try to update the next chapter soon!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: okay guys, im sorry it took so long to update I've been busy with review for school. We now get to see what happened with Jace after Clary!_

Jace:

I can't believe I could be stupid! I kissed Clary and I was pretty sure I didn't want to. I mean of course she is beautiful, smart, kind and awesome but I didn't want to make a move yet. I actually wanted to see how she would react to seeing Sebastian kissing Aline and hurting her. But of course my body had other ideas and so did my brain. I went back downstairs to see that Johnathan was still here and I was pretty sure he didn't know that Clary had already left. He was dancing with a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and they were laughing. I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder; he whipped around and almost hit me on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's just me! I just wanted to tell you that your sister, Izzy and Simon left a couple of minutes ago." I told him.

"Oh, I know that, Simon told me they were leaving. Hey, are you okay you seem upset about something? Is it Aline?" he asked me.

"Nah it's not her, just another girl I might have feelings for."

"Oh, well if you need something just some to me or you can go to Sebastian, I know how close you two are."

"I'm a bit upset at Sebastian right now and I wouldn't doubt your sister is either."

"Wait, what about my sister and Sebastian?" he said and his voice started to harden.

"You don't know what happened?"

"I just got here, now what happened between my sister and Sebastian?" he said.

"I'm sure she'll tell you all about it herself."

"We may be close, but she doesn't tell me all that mushy stuff, not what happened?"

I sighed and told him what had happened and I could see him shaking with anger and walk towards the door. I remembered Sebastian telling me something about Clary and her brother taking every form of karate, and other fighting classes so I stepped in front of him before he could do something he would regret. He tried to side step me but I just grabbed his arm.

"Johnathan, Sebastian isn't worth it, trust me. We can deal with this tomorrow or on Monday, I highly doubt that Sebastian would be stupid enough to come to practice tomorrow with you me and all the rest of the football team that cares about the cheer squad; especially Clary and Aline." I tried to tell him.

"You think that I am going to sit here while the dude that cheated on my sister is out there probably getting comfy with another girl, not damn likely!" he yelled.

"Come on man, I'm sure Clary's alright, let's just go back to the party and try to forget for tonight and deal with all of this tomorrow."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"I wouldn't expect you to be."

We went back into the party and had fun until it was time for everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone and the cleaning crew left, I collapsed in my bed and tried to sleep. I felt a breeze and looked up to see that my balcony door was still open. I got up and walked over to the door to close it when I heard a loud whinny and saw that there were two horses near the track that Dad had made. I made out a glimmer of red and instantly knew that Clary was there. I almost went downstairs to get on Stephen and join her but I had a feeling that that would not be a good idea. I sighed and just closed my balcony doors and flopped on my bed to go to sleep. I dreaded what tomorrow might bring and hopped to God that Sebastian didn't come to football practice.

It felt like I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, when my alarm had woken me up. I groaned and got out of bed to take a shower and get ready to go to football practice. After I finished my shower, I headed downstairs to grab a breakfast sandwich along with a banana. I said goodbye to everyone and headed towards my car. I set my bag in the passenger seat and started the car. I pulled out of the driveway and arrived at school a lot earlier than I thought I would so I went to the locker and changed into my gear to head out to the field. I arrived on the field just as the pep squad came out of the locker. I immediately spotted Isabelle's dark hair and Magnus' hair as well. What I didn't see was the red hair that I was looking for. I figured she would have stayed home, but the door from the school opened and I saw Clary coming out of the locker room with Aline on her arm. I smiled at that and went on the field to wait for the rest of the team to follow. The whole team showed up except for Sebastian and Johnathon so I started practice without them. We were just about to practice a new play we were thinking of using in the next game when I heard shouting coming from the squad. I looked over and saw that Sebastian had decided to show up after all. And he was bothering two specific girls, Clary and Aline.

_A/N: Okay guys, I am really sorry it took me so long to update this and I know the chapter is short but I have been having some writers block and I hope it will be gone by the next chapter. Reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: SO Sebastian decided to show up to football practice even after the events that happened after the following night! And how was Clary coping with what happened between her and Jace? Let's read it! Review it up!_

Clary:

I walked out of the gym with Aline because I figured she didn't want to walk out here just in case Sebastian was here. After I had told Izzy what had happened between me and Jace and after I went for a ride with Adele, I calmed down and called her. She had told me all about how she was secretly dating Sebastian and how they would sometimes almost hook up, but that she wanted to get out of it because she liked someone else. Apparently, Sebastian didn't understand when she said she wanted to break up with him and he decided that he would have to force her to get what she wanted. I told her to come over to my house so she could sleep over with Izzy and I. We spent the night comforting her and promising to protect her from Sebastian or any other guy. At first I thought that Aline was this prissy bitch who always got what she wanted when she wanted it, but now that I knew her a bit better, I learned that she was actually sweet and that she kinda looked up to me. We all started acting like we were sisters and went to bed laughing at all the jokes we made about the guys in school. Aline was the first to wake up and she went down to the kitchen where Olga was preparing our Saturday morning breakfast. I came down a couple of minutes later and introduced her to Olga and instantly liked her. Izzy finally came ambling into the room and we ate our pancakes before we left for practice. I saw Johnathon laying on the couch and I decided to hit him with a pillow to wake him up. He made a groaning sound and rolled over to fall on the floor. I started laughing and he sat up giving me the dirtiest look. I walked over and helped him up from the ground. As soon as he was up he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and crushed me into him.

"Um, Johnathon, are you alright? I mean you're kinda crushing me here." I said lightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Jace told me what had happened between you and Sebastian and it just makes me so mad that he would do that to my little Clare-bear." He sighed.

"Hey, it's alright I mean sure I liked him, but that was our first date and it didn't even mean anything to me." I lied.

I didn't want it to mean something to me, but normally when a girl goes out with a boy, the boy doesn't go outside and forcefully kiss one of her friends and hurt her.

"I guess I'm just used to guys dating me once to get a certain status and then going after someone else."

"He doesn't deserve to go out with you, he didn't deserve it the moment he asked you. Just thinking about him hurting you, just makes me so mad and I just want to hurt him too."

"Johnathon, I love you and I love how protective you are of me, but Sebastian isn't worth you getting kicked off the football team for almost killing one of their players. Now, are you going to come to practice or not?"" I joked.

"I'm not going, Sebastian might be there and I don't think that you and Jace will be enough to stop me from trying to beat him up."

"Alright, have fun staying home thinking up ways to beat him up, just make sure my loving brother is here when I get back and not a maniac."

"Will do Clare-bear."

I left the living room and went upstairs to grab my car keys and gym bag to head outside. I drove us to school and Izzy jumped out of the car before I cut the engine off and ran into the locker room where Magnus would be waiting no doubt. I sighed and got out of the car so I could walk with Aline to the locker room. We changed and the rest of the squad walked out to the field while Aline stayed behind.

"You know, I don't think that Sebastian would be dumb enough to come to practice today after the way he treated you last night. I think he values his face and other parts of his bastard self." I said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hoping that he doesn't come, I can barely concentrate enough as it is." She laughed.

"Don't worry, you got me, Izzy, Magnus and the rest of the squad with you. We won't let anything happen to you." I said squeezing her shoulders.

"Thanks Clary, well let's get this damn practice over with so we can go eat ice cream and eat my feelings."

"Tell you what, after practice I'm gonna take you to meet my friends and I know that you will love them."

She smiled at me and we walked over to where the rest of the squad was and went into a light warm up to stretch our bodies. I was telling the squad about a new routine that Aline and I were talking about yesterday that I knew, when she gave a slight yelp and covered her hand over her mouth. I turned around and found myself face to face with Sebastian.

"You have some damn nerve showing up here after what went down last night. What are you doing here?" I said and felt the entire squad fall behind me.

"Look, I'm here to tell Aline that I am sorry and ask her for another chance. And last time I checked, I was on the football team as the linebacker so I kinda have to be here." He said ruffling his hair with his hand.

"Oh, and what about me? Or did you just forget that we were on a date yesterday when you attacked Aline?"

"I did not attack her, she simply did not want what I wanted to give her. Oh and we were just a fling, I don't even think you have what it takes to be with me either. Unless you would like to change your mind,"

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like attacking her to me. Do us all a favor jackass, and stay away from Clary and Aline." Magnus growled behind me.

"And what the hell did you mean when you said I probably didn't have what you wanted?" I asked incredulously.

"I meant that you probably weren't as great as you appear to be, but I know someone who is and she is hiding behind you, so if you'll excuse me."

"No, Sebastian, no. Going out with you was a mistake and I want you to stay away from me." Aline said softly.

I looked back and saw that Izzy was holding Aline by her shoulders and was rubbing her soothingly.

"Excuse me, just when things get serious you want to back out. No wonder Jace broke up with you, he probably couldn't stand waiting for you, I guess the rumors about you were just rumors. I'll call you tonight and see you later." Sebastian said to Aline.

He turned around and headed onto the field where Jace was watching us and before I could turn away, we locked eyes. I broke away from it and started to blush while I tried to get the squad back in formation. I asked Aline if she was okay enough to practice and she nodded her head and I led the rest of practice. Practice ended quickly and Izzy, Aline, and I went to my car without changing and headed for home. Izzy and Aline were in the car and I was about to get in when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw that Jace was standing behind me. Izzy made a squealing sound and I turned to see her head leaning towards the window so that she could listen.

"Hey Clary," Jace said.

"Hey Jace, what's up?" I said uncertainly.

"Listen about last night, I'm sorry if I did something that you weren't expecting or if I hurt you in some way."

"Jace, it's okay about what happened last night, I guess we just couldn't help ourselves. But, it's in the past now. I forgive you and I hope that we can just be friends." I lied to him.

I wasn't lying about it being okay, it was totally fine. The only part I was lying about was me wanting to just be friends with him; I actually wanted to be more but I really wasn't sure about what he felt for me. Sure we kissed last night but there was some alcohol at Jace's party and I was positive he had had some. I assumed that last night was just the result of his drunkenness and forgave him for it. But I wasn't going to allow myself to fall for a guy that would probably break my heart.

"Oh, okay I guess. I'll see you on Monday then." He said a little dejectedly.

"Alright, bye Jace." I said walking over to the driver's side of my car. I slid in and met Isabelle's glare. I sighed and just shook my head at her and turned to the road as I heard her give a snort. I heard a sniffle and looked behind me to see that Aline was crying and looking out the window at Sebastian who was making gestures at her with his groin. I pulled out of the parking lot before I could get out of the car and slap Sebastian across the face. I arrived at my gate and punched the key code in to head up to the door. We all exited the car and went up to my room. I told Izzy what I wanted to show Aline and she nodded her head and went to prepare for the surprise. Before she left though, she asked me if I should use Raphael or Madeline. I told her either or would do and she left.

"Okay Aline, for where we are going, we need to have you in some comfortable clothes and I think I have just the thing for you." I told her while entering my closet.

I searched in the closet for the riding outfit I had whenever Isabelle would forget hers. I would have given Aline one of my outfits but I was a bit smaller than her so I had to make do with Izzy's clothes. I came out of the closet and saw Aline sitting on my bed staring at her hand.

"Aline, I know what Sebastian did today had been unnerving but I promise that the others and I won't let him touch you at all." I said holding her around her shoulders.

"I know, it's just for as long as I've known Sebastian he always gets what he wants. And what he wants right now is us and I'm afraid of what he might do to get what he wants." She said looking at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Just know that I can take care of myself and I can handle Sebastian. I won't let him hurt you. You've become too good of a friend. And I know in the beginning we were smart with each other but, I believe that we have overcome that. Now come on, I want you to dress in these clothes and meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"Okay."

I squeezed her shoulders once and went into the bathroom across the hall in one of the spare bedrooms to change while Aline changed in my bathroom. I slipped on my tight fitting black jeans, my black camisole short-sleeved leather jacket with black knee-high boots. I stepped into the hallway and heard my door open and Aline stepped out of the hall. She was wearing close fitting dark gray leggings with a white t-shirt and tall brown boots. She looked up and down the hall until she saw me standing before her and I reached out to take her hand and lead her down the stairs. We entered the living room and I saw Johnathan lying in the same position he was in when we left that morning. He turned when he heard us enter the room. He got up and came to give both of us a bear hug. I heard Aline give a small gasp and looked over at her to see that she was blushing. I gave her a quizzical look but she just brushed it off.

"So how was practice today?" he asked us.

Before I could tell him what had happened, Aline had interrupted me saying, "It was fun, Clary had told us this routine that she had made up at her old school that they wanted to do."

"Oh, that thing you tried to explain to me but I zoned out?" he asked.

"Yea, that's the one, but it isn't so difficult; you only think so because you aren't as special as I am." I told him.

"Or I'm not as much of freak as you are and I wouldn't want to be able to do something like that." He retorted.

"Oh, so now I'm the freak? At least when I do what I love I don't have to wear a cup to protect my genitals from getting crushed."

"Oh yeah that's right, but you do wear seriously short clothes that make it hard for me to be your big brother. I'm sure every time you're flying in the air and your skirt flies up, those perverted boys get their hopes up and their dicks harden at the thought of you."

"Are you trying to insult me or get me to through up?"

"Just go away while I calm my thoughts."

"It's your own fault for having such perverted thoughts in the first place. Come on, I know something that might clear your mind." I said leading Aline out of the room after she heard the exchange between my brother and I. I grabbed her arm and laced mine through hers and headed towards the field where Izzy was waiting with Adele, Celine and Madeline. We crossed over the hill and I saw Izzy standing on the hill while the horses were grazing. She heard us coming towards her and turned to greet us with a hug. I heard Aline give a slight gasp as the horses trotted towards us after they spotted us. Adele came to me and bumped her head against my shoulder while I rubbed her mane. Celine went to Isabelle while Madeline walked up next to where Adele was standing. I went to where Aline was and pulled her gently towards the horse.

"Now Aline, this sweetheart of a horse here is Madeline and she belongs to my mother. But as my mother doesn't mind us using her, you are going to ride her while I ride my horse Adele and Izzy rides her horse Celine." I explained to her.

"Wait a minute! You think that I am going to just get on a horse when I have never ridden one before in my life?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry, Madeline is a very forgiving horse and she won't let any harm come to you. Now come on, we are going to go for a ride." I said jumping up onto my horse.

Aline still looked uncertain, so I gave Izzy a look and she went over to pick Aline up and gently sat her upon Madeline. Aline made a vise grip around her neck and closed her eyes. Isabelle gave a chuckle and jumped onto Celines back to spur her reign. I clicked my tongue and Adele moved to where Madeline was waiting. She snickered softly and started to move forward, but stopped when Aline gave a slight cry. I gave a sigh and slid off of Adele to go next to Aline.

"Would you feel better if I rode behind you on Madeline?" I asked her.

She gave a nod while I told Adele to go wait in the grass. I told Aline to scoot forward and when there was enough room for me to vault on, I slid on behind her. I gently pried her hand from around Madeline's neck and wrapped them around the saddle stump instead. I kneed Madeline on her side gently to urge her forward and as soon as we started moving Aline leaned back into me and shrunk away from the horses legs. I had to giggle at that and led Madeline around the track. Every once in a while I would try and give the reign to Aline but she would just shake her head. We went around the track once, and as soon as I felt Aline relax completely, I urged Madeline over to where Adele was waiting for me to come back. I slid off the mares back and went over to my horse and jumped onto her back.

"Okay, now that our little stroll is over, let's go into town. There's this place that Izzy, Johnathon, Simon and I go to and the only way you can get in is if you own a horse. So you are going to see what riders in California are like." I said with a mischievous glance.

"Isn't it illegal to ride horses in the streets?" Aline asked me.

"It might be for those who don't know how to steer horses, but we know everything and don't worry we'll help you with Madeline although she is a great actress."

I let out a low whistle and heard Celine as she broke through the tall grass in the middle of the track and streak towards us. I explained to Izzy that we were going to Moon's Bay and she immediately agreed. She whipped out her phone to call Simon and tell him to meet us there. She wanted to know if Johnathon wanted to come but I told her that Johnathon and I would just fight the entire time. So all six of us made our way towards the forest that would lead to the streets. I saw the line of forest start to thin and I knew that we were close to the city were all the clubs and businesses were. We broke through the forest and made our way to the sidewalk so our horses wouldn't have to run in the streets.

_A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and im sorry for the late update guys!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: okay here is the next chapter! Reviews Guys, thanks!_

I squeezed her shoulders once and went into the bathroom across the hall in one of the spare bedrooms to change while Aline changed in my bathroom. I slipped on my tight fitting black jeans, my black camisole short-sleeved leather jacket with black knee-high boots. I stepped into the hallway and heard my door open and Aline stepped out of the hall. She was wearing close fitting dark gray leggings with a white t-shirt and tall brown boots. She looked up and down the hall until she saw me standing before her and I reached out to take her hand and lead her down the stairs. We entered the living room and I saw Johnathan lying in the same position he was in when we left that morning. He turned when he heard us enter the room. He got up and came to give both of us a bear hug. I heard Aline give a small gasp and looked over at her to see that she was blushing. I gave her a quizzical look but she just brushed it off.

"So how was practice today?" he asked us.

Before I could tell him what had happened, Aline had interrupted me saying, "It was fun, Clary had told us this routine that she had made up at her old school that they wanted to do."

"Oh, that thing you tried to explain to me but I zoned out?" he asked.

"Yea, that's the one, but it isn't so difficult; you only think so because you aren't as special as I am." I told him.

"Or I'm not as much of freak as you are and I wouldn't want to be able to do something like that." He retorted.

"Oh, so now I'm the freak? At least when I do what I love I don't have to wear a cup to protect my genitals from getting crushed."

"Oh yeah that's right, but you do wear seriously short clothes that make it hard for me to be your big brother. I'm sure every time you're flying in the air and your skirt flies up, those perverted boys get their hopes up and their dicks harden at the thought of you."

"Are you trying to insult me or get me to through up?"

"Just go away while I calm my thoughts."

"It's your own fault for having such perverted thoughts in the first place. Come on, I know something that might clear your mind." I said leading Aline out of the room after she heard the exchange between my brother and I. I grabbed her arm and laced mine through hers and headed towards the field where Izzy was waiting with Adele, Celine and Madeline. We crossed over the hill and I saw Izzy standing on the hill while the horses were grazing. She heard us coming towards her and turned to greet us with a hug. I heard Aline give a slight gasp as the horses trotted towards us after they spotted us. Adele came to me and bumped her head against my shoulder while I rubbed her mane. Celine went to Isabelle while Madeline walked up next to where Adele was standing. I went to where Aline was and pulled her gently towards the horse.

"Now Aline, this sweetheart of a horse here is Madeline and she belongs to my mother. But as my mother doesn't mind us using her, you are going to ride her while I ride my horse Adele and Izzy rides her horse Celine." I explained to her.

"Wait a minute! You think that I am going to just get on a horse when I have never ridden one before in my life?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry, Madeline is a very forgiving horse and she won't let any harm come to you. Now come on, we are going to go for a ride." I said jumping up onto my horse.

Aline still looked uncertain, so I gave Izzy a look and she went over to pick Aline up and gently sat her upon Madeline. Aline made a vise grip around her neck and closed her eyes. Isabelle gave a chuckle and jumped onto Celines back to spur her reign. I clicked my tongue and Adele moved to where Madeline was waiting. She snickered softly and started to move forward, but stopped when Aline gave a slight cry. I gave a sigh and slid off of Adele to go next to Aline.

"Would you feel better if I rode behind you on Madeline?" I asked her.

She gave a nod while I told Adele to go wait in the grass. I told Aline to scoot forward and when there was enough room for me to vault on, I slid on behind her. I gently pried her hand from around Madeline's neck and wrapped them around the saddle stump instead. I kneed Madeline on her side gently to urge her forward and as soon as we started moving Aline leaned back into me and shrunk away from the horses legs. I had to giggle at that and led Madeline around the track. Every once in a while I would try and give the reign to Aline but she would just shake her head. We went around the track once, and as soon as I felt Aline relax completely, I urged Madeline over to where Adele was waiting for me to come back. I slid off the mares back and went over to my horse and jumped onto her back.

"Okay, now that our little stroll is over, let's go into town. There's this place that Izzy, Johnathon, Simon and I go to and the only way you can get in is if you own a horse. So you are going to see what riders in California are like. And sometimes we even race with our horses for fun." I said with a mischievous glance.

"Isn't it illegal to ride horses in the streets?" Aline asked me.

"It might be for those who don't know how to steer horses, but we know everything and don't worry we'll help you with Madeline although she is a great actress."

I let out a low whistle and heard Celine as she broke through the tall grass in the middle of the track and streak towards us. I explained to Izzy that we were going to Moon's Bay and she immediately agreed. She whipped out her phone to call Simon and tell him to meet us there. She wanted to know if Johnathon wanted to come but I told her that Johnathon and I would just fight the entire time. So, all six of us made our way towards the forest that would lead to the streets. I saw the line of forest start to thin and I knew that we were close to the city were all the clubs and businesses were. We broke through the forest and made our way to the sidewalk so our horses wouldn't have to run in the streets. I led the way while Aline was between Izzy and I. I heard the nickering and neighing of horses nearby and knew that we were close to the club that my Mom's friend Luke owned. The outside of the club was littered with people standing by their horses and talking with others while we cantered up. I slid off of Adele and tied her to the post while Izzy and Aline followed suit. Once the horses were all tied up, we went inside to the bar to get nonalcholic drinks. I turned around with my drink in hand and watched some of the riders prepare for the race that was going on today. Normally Izzy would enter in the races on Saturdays, but I wanted to show Aline how much fun riding was; especially during a race. Someone had gotten up on stage and announced that the race was about to begin outside, so I got up and headed towards Aline.

"Alright, cowboys and cowgirls! It's time for the race of the evening. I can already see some regulars on the track and oh look it here! We have Clarissa Morgenstern on the track with her prize winning mare Adele. Looks like this is going to be a good race." The announcer said.

I giggled and jumped onto Adele after untying her and steered her towards the starting line. I looked to my left and saw a tall brown and black stallion with a rider on his back looking at me. The rider was wearing baggy blue jeans, a brown vest and a red and white checkered shirt. I looked into the riders eyes and recognized the brown eyes behind the glasses. I smiled widely and tried to hug Simon without falling off of my horse.

"Simon, you made it and your racing! You never race!" I cried.

"Yea well, I wanted to surprise you when I won the race today and you didn't." he laughed.

"Oh cocky are we, well prepare to watch my dust trail."

The announcer held the gun in the air and signaled the start of the race; all of the horses pitched forward, but Adele and I were in the lead with Sebastian and Raphael following closely. I stood up slightly on her so she could move faster when I heard a loud neigh and looked to my right to see Johnathon beside me riding Hodge. I laughed and urged Adele to go at her fast speed and before I knew it, we crossed the finish line with Johnathon and Simon behind me. The cheering on the side from the spectators was loud and the announcer told the others that I was still the ultimate rider of the club. I laughed and gave Adele a hug around her neck. Simon let out a curse and I saw Aline and izzy come towards me with Celine and Madeline following them. I saw that there was a bright smile on Aline's face. This is why I brought her here; I wanted to see her smile and watch all of her worries go away. Johnathon hopped off of Hodge and came over towards us. He went to stand next to Aline so he could face me and I saw a slight blush cover her cheeks.

"No matter what I do, I just can't seem to beat you and Adele in these races. How do you train her, I mean every time I see you guys you're always riding her around that track?" he asked me.

"We are just that good of a team, brother dearest. If you want I could train Hodge for you, but that would mean him becoming attached to me." I said smiling at him.

"I think she just stacks the cards in this race, I mean she always wins so she must be doing something to win all the time." Simon said.

"I don't do anything guys! Adele and I just are a great team!" I tried to explain.

"Fine, we'll believe that for now. You just wait until next time." Simon said.

"I can't wait."

He just laughed at me and turned around to head back to Raphael. I turned and found that Johnathon was talking with Aline and she was furiously blushing and nodding her head. He nodded to me and I knew that meant he was going home. Considering the fact that Aline was following him, I figured that she was riding home with him. I sighed and went to izzy to tell her we were leaving.

"Come on Izzy, let's go." I told her.

"Oh come on, everytime we come here and you race, you want to leave right after you win." She whined.

"Oh come on! That is not true, it's just that after every race Adele is tired because of all the energy she used. I want to stay but I have to think of how tired Adele might be."

"Can't we just stay for a little while longer? Just an hour more, then we can go." She pleaded with me.

"Fine, we can stay another hour, just know that I am doing it for you. Now let's go back inside."

We went back inside and I heard cheering from everyone when I came back in.

"Well, the ultimate rider decides to stay after her triumph. Normally you leave, why did you decide to stay?" a guy said.

'Well Zack, I decided to stay because my friend wanted to have a little bit of fun so I stayed with her to help her." I told him.

"Tell your friend if she needs someone to help her have fun, I'm just a yell away." He said with a wink.

"Zack, she has a boyfriend."

"And?"

"Well, she's not one to cheat on him."

"What about you? Are you single or are you with someone?"

"Oh, I'm single but you are too crazy for me, but I will race you anytime so my horse can kick your horses ass any day, anytime."

"I'll be sure to remember you said that, Doll."

I walked away laughing to see Izzy staring daggers at me. I knew why she was looking at me like that and just shook my head at her saying _no._ She shook her head at me and sat down at the bar to watch a soccer tournament on the television. I just sat next her away from the TV and watched a certain golden haired boy enter the place. I heard a lot of gasping from the girls in the club and saw him smile widely at me. I got up from the seat and walked towards him. I have no idea why, I mean I'm still not sure about my feelings for him or he me. I mean yea we did kiss and every time he was near me my heart would start to flutter and I feel myself shudder every time he touched me. For some reason when I felt him smile at me instead of all the other girls in the club that made me move towards him. I gave him a hug and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Jace, listen about what happened earlier at the end of practice, I'm happy that you are still my friend." I said.

"Is that really all you want to be Clary? I mean do you want to be just friends?" he asked still holding me.

"I do if you want to."

"But what if I _don't_ want to be just friends? What if I want to be a bit more than friends?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes and grabbed his arm to lead him outside to where Adele was waiting. I dropped his arm and got up on Adele to motion for him to get on his horse. He got on and I led him and Adele towards town where there was a pond sitting in the middle of a small forest. Once there I got off of Adele and waited by the pond for Jace to come. Once he did I turned around and faced him.

"What did you mean when you said that you wanted to be more than friends?" I said to him.

"When I said that, I meant that I don't just want to be your friend Clary; I want to be someone you can count on, someone to make you laugh and someone that can let all of your worries disappear." He said looking me in the eyes.

"So in other words you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah."

"And what makes you think that I believe that you want to be my boyfriend and not someone that wants to date me just for status?"

"I don't think of you that way Clary. I don't even want to think of you hurt by anyone let alone me. I know that we have only known each other for a couple of weeks and it's kind of bad timing considering everything that went down at the party, but I don't want to pretend to not have feelings for you when I do."

"And what if I said that I have feelings for you too, and I'm just afraid of getting hurt?"

"I would promise you that if you just gave me a chance, I would be able to prove to you that I care a lot about you and that I would never want to hurt you even if I could."

"I think I would be willing to take the chance to find out if that is true or not."

"So, Clary, would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday, after our game of course?"

"I would love to go out with you Jace."

_A/N: Phew! Finished with another chappie. So, Clary and Jace are finally going out on a date; a REAL date too! Reviews guys!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Okay guys! Time for another chappie. We get to see what Aline and Johnathon were talking about during their ride back! Reviews please! So sorry it took so long to update for this!_

Johnathon:

I asked Aline if she wanted to ride back to my house with me or if she would prefer riding with Madeline. She nodded her head to let me know that she wanted to go with me. I nodded at Clary to let her know, and we left to go towards Hodge. I helped her climb up first and then I climbed up after her. I grabbed the reigns from around her and yanked him forward.

"So, how are you holding up?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, I'm doing fine. I really am, I just hope I won't have any more problems with Sebastian and I worry about what he might do to Clary and I if he had the chance to. It was a big mistake to even consider going out with him while I was with Jace, but I guess I wanted more out of the relationship than Jace wanted to give. And I knew that as soon as Clary stepped into his line of sight, he was hooked on her and I was history. Maybe I wanted to hurt him or prove that I was worthy enough to be his girlfriend. I suppose you could say that I deserve what Sebastian has coming for me." She said softly.

"No one deserves to be treated the way Sebastian treated you. I mean sure he seems like a nice guy ,but what I have witnessed in the past couple of weeks is just plain cruelty. It's like the dude doesn't care about people's feelings. I'm sorry if that is a bit forward but it is what it is."

"No, you are totally right about that. I realize my mistake in getting involved but I'm not worried about me so much as I am worried about Clary. What Sebastian wants he gets and right now he may want me but I can tell he wants Clary a lot more even if he says he doesn't. Sebastian has always been this way; date a girl, kiss her and do the deed, once you've done that move on. I don't want Clary to get hurt at all. I mean I've come to like her as one of my best friends."

"You _do _get me, Aline. I was waiting for you to finally process the fact of what I was going to do and you finally got it." A voice behind us said.

I turned around to see that Sebastian was strolling up towards us on a horse that was a bit bigger than Hodge.

"Sebastian, w-what a-are you doing here?" I heard Aline stutter.

"Oh, I was just taking a stroll with Aldertree here when I saw you two lovebirds sitting on a horse here and thought that this would be the greatest opportunity to screw with you guys." He sneered at us.

"Listen dude, why don't you do us a favor and leave us alone. And stay away from my sister." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, see now Jonathon, I can't do that just yet. You see, I've been waiting for a long time for the opportunity for me to be with your sister to come. And now that it finally has, you want me to back off? I don't fucking think so buddy. I will screw with your sister for however long I please and I might even let you watch me tear her apart."

"You keep your damn hands off of her!"

"Well, we'll have to see what happens on Monday, by the way, you two make an adorable couple. Just thought I would let you know that."

And with that, Sebastian urged his stallion to go forward, and he left with a dust trail behind him. I looked at Aline and saw that she was shaking, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. Ever since a couple days ago when I heard what happened at the party, I couldn't get her out of my head. I hated to think of any girl having to go through what Sebastian is making her go through. I wanted to be the one to make her laugh, make her smile her beautiful smile, and be the one she would tell anything to.

"Aline, I know this a stretch and that you have a lot of issues going on, but I was wondering-" I said.

"If I would go out with you?" she finished for me.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes dummy, and I can also see that you would never even fathom thinking about hurting me the way that Sebastian is and I will go out with you." She said with a smile.

I don't what happened next, but the next thing I knew I was kissing her, feeling the way her lips molded around mine and the way her body leaned into mines. I pulled away and I swear that I was smiling like an idiot.

"So, um should I take you home or do you wanna come with me to my house so you could sleep over with Clary?"

"I think it would be better if I slept over, I'm pretty sure that Izzy and Clary will want to drill me about what we were doing later on tonight." She said with a laugh.

"That's my sisters for ya."

"I notice you said sisters, you really consider Isabelle that close to you to be like another sister to you?"

"Well, we certainly know each other well enough to be like brother and sister. So yeah I do, and I am protective enough to be like a brother to her as well anyways." I said stirring Raphael's reign to head home.

On the whole ride home, Aline leaned back into my chest and I wrapped my arm around her torso so she wouldn't fall off. We saw the stables and Hodge went faster so that he could relax in his stall. I slid off of his back and reached up to grab Aline's waist to help her down. She put her hands on my shoulders and jumped into my arms to get off. Her face was close to mine and I moved my arms from her waist to her face so I could pull it close to mine. I crashed my lips to her mouth and the kiss started out sweet but turned heated and passionate before I could control it. I pulled away from her when I heard a loud gasp. I turned and found Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Simon on their steeds staring at us from the stable door. I looked at Clary and saw that she was beaming brightly and so was Izzy. Jace and Simon both had shock written all over their faces. Clary slid off of Adele and then started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES! Finally, you two are together. I can't believe it finally happened! Izzy get Aline and take her to my room now! We need to talk, I'll put the horses away." She screamed.

Izzy slid off of Celine and brought Madeline to Clary's waiting hands and pried Aline from me and basically dragged her into the house. Clary put the horses away and went to where Jace and his horse were waiting. Jace slid off of his horse and put his arms around Clary to lightly kiss her on the mouth and left after giving her a peck on the nose. She swayed a little and went by the door to watch Jace leave. Simon had went inside the house after putting Raphael in his stall. Clary turned around and looked at me but I could tell that she was deep in thought. By the look on her face I could tell that she was thinking about Jace and that she really liked him.

_Ah, hell no. She likes Jace, now I'm gonna have to talk to him about not hurting my sister._ I thought to myself.

Clary:

I was in paradise; after I said yes to going out with Jace I went to the bar to find Izzy there drinking something brown and dragged her out of the bar so we could go home. I practically had to push Izzy on Celine while I got on Adele and whistled for Madeline to come near. Jace had gotten on Stephen and we were on our way home.

"Okay you two, what happened when you left the bar? You are like oozing happiness." Izzy asked us.

"Oh just the usual Izzy, I confessed my feelings to Clary and she accepted my advance to go out with her on Saturday." Jace said casually.

"CLARY! I thought you said that you didn't like Jace and earlier today you told me to shut up about it! I am mad at you, I could have dressed you up to look smokin' hot to impress him at today's race too!" She said with a frown.

"Izzy, I technically never said shut up to you, I just gave you a look and I never said that I didn't like Jace. And that's one of the reasons I didn't tell you, I didn't want to become subject to one of your insane makeovers." I tried to explain to her.

"My makeovers are _not_ insane, they are self-explainitory and they make every single guy drool all over you; which they should be doing. And now that you have Jace to date, I can make sure that he will drool over you." Izzy said.

"Can you promise to dress her up every time we go out on a date? If you do that, Izzy I will love you forever." Jace said.

"Jace!" I said.

"What, I've seen Izzy dress you up and let me say that every time I have wanted to claim you as my own." He said with a shrug.

"let's just go home and see if Johnathan and Aline made it home yet." I sighed.

The rest of the way I walked next to Jace while Izzy was behind us with Simon following her. I was wondering when Simon had showed up, but I just figured that he was following us silently. We were just entering the stable when I saw a sight that made my hopes soar. Aline and Johnathon were having a full make-out session and I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips. Johnathon stepped away from Aline and I saw the blush that covered both of their cheeks. I slid off of Adele and then started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES! Finally, you two are together. I can't believe it finally happened! Izzy get Aline and take her to my room now! We need to talk, I'll put the horses away." I screamed.

I felt Izzy put Madeline's reign in my hand and watched as she pulled Aline from Johnathons grip and drag her to the house. I put the horses in their stalls quickly and walked to where Jace was waiting. He slid off of Stephen and wrapped his arms around me and give me a kiss on the lips and nose. He let go of me and went to get back on Stephen and left. I leaned against the door and watched him go with what I thought was a wistful expression. I turned around and saw Johnathon staring at me with a crazed expression. I shook my head once and headed inside to my room to where Aline and Izzy were surely waiting.

_A/N: okay guys, I know it took so long for me to update this chapter but I have been working on review to school. I personally think this isn't my best work but I'll let you guys decided that. Reviews!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry its taken so long for me to update this but I thank you for your patience. On with the story!_

Clary:

I entered the house and went to my room where I was sure that Izzy was restraining Aline to make sure she didn't go anywhere. I was proven right when I saw that Aline was sitting in one of the chairs by my bed with Izzy standing closely by to make sure she wouldn't run away. I gave a slight chuckle and went to stand in front of Aline.

"Alright Aline, how long have you liked my brother and how long have you wanted to go out with him? And why in the hell didn't you tell _me_ about this little crush of yours?" I said excitedly.

"Well, um, I mean the way I was before you came to California had something to do with it. I mean before I used to be this bitch that would want to sleep with every single guy at school no matter how sweet or nice they were; as long as they had the looks of a model or God. But then well, when you and Johnathan came to school, of course I liked him but after everything that went down in the past couple of days, that was when I knew that I liked him liked him. And I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want you to become one of those sisters that didn't want their brother to date one of their friends." Aline said.

"Aline, I could hardly care who my brother dates as long as it isn't a skank, or someone who is only after our fathers money. Naturally at first I thought it was a crush but as we went on I noticed that your blush was still showing every time he was around so that's when it clicked with me." I said sitting in front of her.

"Okay, now enough about me, what about you and Jace. I know that he likes you so the only question is, do you like him." Aline said.

"You know she has a point Clare-bear, everyone else can see the way that Jace looks at you, now the only thing that needs to be said is whether you like him or not." Isabelle said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know, I mean sure we've kissed before but-"

"Wait, you've kissed him? When the hell did this happen?" Aline screeched.

"Um, the night of the party when jace went up to his room and I followed. I don't know what it meant but I knew that I had liked it; a lot actually. And how do you know that Jace likes me?" I asked.

"Oh, after we broke up, he had this misty look in his eyes and I could sort of guess who he was thinking of then, he's been doing it for a while and so have I about a certain guy." Aline said blushing.

"Alright, fine yes I like Jace but I am nervous for our date Saturday, I mean what if I make a total fool of myself? And what if Jace proves to be the jackass I thought he was?" I said quietly.

"Trust me on this, Jace has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you and I can tell he totally wants to commit to you as well. And if he steps out of line I know about thirty people that are willing to kick his ass for hurting you." Aline told me confidently.

"I hope you're right, now let's get to bed." I said.

Sunday went by quickly and we all got to sleep in since we didn't have practice so I tool Aline horseback riding again, and this time she went by herself and did pretty good on Madeline. That night came quickly and next thing I knew it was Monday morning and I was getting ready to get to school. I felt like dressing comfortably and since the weather was getting cooler, I decided to wear skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt that Simon had gotten me for my birthday and one of Johnathans letterman jackets. I knew he didn't care since I did it all the time so I went downstairs to eat while I waited for the others. I heard noises and Izzy give a slight gasp and come barreling into the kitchen with her face red. She was wearing her normal seven inch brown boots, black leather pants and a blood red halter top that showed a bit of her toned stomach.

"Clary! Aline and Johnathan are tonguing each other in the hall! I now know how you feel whenever me and Simon do that!" Izzy hissed.

"Now will you stop doing that in front of me?" I asked.

"Nah, probably not, your reactions are just too funny to pass up." She said grabbing some toast from a plate.

I heard a giggle before the door opened to show Johnathan and Aline holding hands. Johnathan was wearing jeans, Timberlake boots, and a black shirt while Aline was wearing a blue tee, blue jeans, and black converse. I smiled widely at that sight and got up to hug them both tightly.

"Okay, I know I am your brother and that you love me, but I have a girlfriend so you have to share me now."Johnathan said ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Don't do that, you know how long it takes me to do my hair and we all know how bad I am at sharing my favorite brother." I said protectively clutching my hair.

"I'm your only brother, so I guess I understand why you don't want to share any of this awesomeness." He said smugly.

"Aline, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into when you date my brother, he is a handful and I will do all I can to mess with him." I told her.

"Oh, that isn't necessary, I think I can handle John all by myself." She said.

"Aww, look Clary, she even gave him a pet name." Izzy said from her seat.

"I know, well let's get to school so we can get this day over with." I said grabbing my bag and keys to walk outside to my car.

I got in the driver's seat while Izzy got in the passenger seat and Johnathan and Aline got in the back seat together.

"All right, rules in the car for the couples; no making out, I don't need to hear those noises, no touching in special places, I don't need to see that, and definitely no sex in the car! Don't want to see something I don't want to see yet." I said smirking at John in the mirror.

"Oh come on Clary, why can't I kiss my girlfriend? You know what, fine. But when you get a boyfriend and you need a ride, same rules apply as in here." He said folding his arms.

"But of course brother dearest and look at that, we're already at school." I said pulling into a parking space.

I got out the cars with my stuff and made my way up to my locker while the others got out. I had made it to my locker and opened it when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see that Jace was standing next to it with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hmm, oh you know the sky and I wanted to walk you to your first class."

"Aw, how sweet of you, but I usually walk there with Izzy. But I suppose this one time won't matter."

"So um, how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept like a baby and had the best dream ever. But you don't need to know about me."

"I want to know everything about you, how about this Saturday after our date, we just sit somewhere and get to know each other?"

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. Oh this is my class here, I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yea, see ya later Clary." He leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I walked in class and felt a bit dizzy from the kiss he gave me and sat daydreaming of Jace's lips. My classes went by quickly and lunch came by fast. I left World History and made my way to my locker. I had out my stuff in and was about to close it to head to lunch when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and saw Sebastian standing next to me.

"Hey, Clary, um can we talk for a second?" he asked.

_A/N: alright guys, I know that it has been a long time since I last updated and sorry for that but I hope to update a bit more regularly after regent exams are over. So you know the drill; Review it up!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Alright guys I'm sorry for the long wait but I have been studying for my exams and regents so without further ado, here is the next chapter!_

Clary:

"And, what exactly do you want to talk about?" I sighed.

"I wanted to apologize and hope that you would give me a second chance." He said running his hand through his hair.

"And why in the hell would I give you of all people a second chance after you said I was just a fling and you were clearly after another girl?"

"Because I am a changed man since then and I have seen the error of my ways?"

"Yea, try again."

"Alright, I still like you and I want to try our first date again."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to fall for that again so you are just going to have to find another girl to fall for your innocent look. Besides, I already found someone else and let me tell ya, _way_ better looker than you." I said.

"And who would this charmer be that is better than me? I mean, it can't be who I'm thinking of because he would never fall for someone as stupid as you." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, so you want me to go out with you after you just called me stupid? Do you think about what you say before it comes out of your mouth? I mean seriously, you are the worst apologizer in the world!"

"Damn it, Clary just forgive me and say you'll go out with me!"

"I'm not going to forgive you and I will _never_ go out with you again! That night was a mistake all because I had a little crush on you!"

"Listen you bitch, I always get what I want and what I want now is you and you will give me what I want." He said grabbing me by the arms.

"Let go of me!" I screeched at him.

"I don't think I will, I like this feeling it feels right." He said backing me up against the locker so I was pinned between it and him.

"Sebastian, if you don't let me go right now, I will break your arms and knee you in the balls!"

"Please, I would really love to see someone as small as you try to take me down."

"Well then how about someone that is your height." A voice said behind him.

Sebastian slackened his hold a bit on me to turn around and see Johnathan standing behind him with his arms crossed. I grabbed his wrists and twisted them so that I could get free of him. I almost got away when he flipped his arm around and caught me around the torso with his right arm and around the throat with his left hand. I could see Johnathans hands and teeth clench as he saw this.

"I suggest oyu let fo of my sister before I break every bone in your body like I should have done before when you treated Aline wrong." He said through his teeth.

"Nah I think she likes it when I hold her nice and close to me." He said close to my ear.

"I'd rather be held by a demon looking to eat my soul!" I spat through my teeth.

"Aw, sweetie, I know that you don't mean that."

"Actually, Sebastian, I really do!" I said.

I bit my mouth down on his arm and he let go of my neck so that I could bend over his arm around my torso and kick him where the sun didn't shine. Once free I sprinted behind Johnathan as Sebastian got back up. Johnathan let a growl out and launched himself at Sebastian landing punches all over his face and on his stomach. I put one arm on his shoulder to try and get him to stop but he sent one arm sailing back and almost caught me on the jaw before I caught his arm. He froze when he felt his arm being restricted and turned with wild eyes to see me staring at her.

"John, I think he got what he deserved, now let's go because to be honest, you look like hell." I told him quietly.

"Alright Clare-bear, just one more thing," he leaned down and punched Sbeastian once more "If you mess with my sister one more time, I will make sure that no one will want to be seen with you again."

I pulled on his arm and led him towards the boy bathroom to push him inside yelling at him to come back out in five minutes. I went to the girls bathroom to see that there were bruises forming high up on my arms. I gave a slight sigh and pulled my sweatshirt out from my bag and slipped it on since it was a bit chilly out. I checked my face and noticed that there wasn't any definite mark of stress so I walked out of the bathroom to see that Johnathan was waiting for me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered me to the lunchroom. I could tell by his silence that he wanted me to tell him what went on before he arrived. I took a deep breath and told him everything that happened. I had finished my tale by the time we reached the doors to the cafeteria and Johnathan looked like he was going to go on a killing rampage. I looked at the clock and noticed that we only had a few minutes before the bell rang so we decided to just roam the halls trying to get the other to laugh. The bell rang and Johnathan walked me to class with a promise that he would be there to walk me to the locker room to change for practice. I laughed at his protectiveness, but was secretly glad that he cared about me so much. Gym went by in a synch, and I saw Johnathan waiting in the hall in his football uniform turning his helmet in his hand.

"Okay, I love you for this, but don't you think it's a bit overdoing it that you have to wear your football uniform as a sign to all the jackasses in the school from hurting me?" I asked hooking my arm through his.

"I don't think so, and I got to leave gym early to change since I'm the teacher's pet now. Besides, I think you secretly like it when you have a brother that is a star of the football team that can kick any ass in the school." He said smugly.

"Yea that is what I like about my brother." I said.

_A/N: Again guys I am so sorry I left you in suspense about what happened and I hope you like this chapter. Review it up! As always!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but the good news is that school ends this week! The bad news is I may not be able to post at all next week due to regents and exams and I have to try to pass freshmen year! Sooooo I might post two more chapters and disappear for a week so don't flip out!_

Jace:

I was wondering where Clary was because she said that she was going to eat lunch with the rest of us, but she never showed up. I thought about going to check on how she was but noticed that Johnathan wasn't here so I assumed that he was with her. Simon was talking with Alec and Izzy was talking with Aline and they looked at me every so often and giggled. They did it again.

"Alright, what the hell is so damn funny?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Nothing about you is funny, it's just the dates you take girls out on that are funny!" Izzy said.

"Aline! You told her all the dates I took you out on?"

"Well, you are taking Clary out on Friday after the game and Isabelle wanted to know what type of dating guy you are so she knows what to dress Clary up like for the date." Aline told me.

"You're gonna dress Clary up? Like you did at the party?" I asked her with my eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am, I'm like a sister to her. And here's some advice don't do that eyebrow raising thing because she hates that others can do it and she can't." she told me.

I was about to say something when the bell rang to signal that lunch was over. I walked to try and find Clary but instead I found Johnathan walking away from her class with a concentrated look on his face. I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around while grabbing my arm and threw me against the locker.

"Oh Jace, it's you. Man, I'm sorry I thought you were Sebastian." He said coming over to help me up.

"Nah, man it's cool, wait why would you think I'm Sebastian?" I asked while dusting myself off.

"Well, Sebastian tried to pressure my sister into dating him again and almost hurt her. At least that's all I know before I got there and almost beat the shit out of him."

"He tried to hurt Clary and get her to date him again?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I hope that he will stop since he almost got beaten up."

I could feel the anger roiling up inside me. I couldn't believe that Sebastian tried to take Clary away from me. Or that he even _thought_ about hurting her. I knew that if I saw Sebastian I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurting him.

"Dude, I know that look and I am going to warn you right now, Clary _hates_ it when people deal with her problems. I learned that the hard way two years ago with her ex. So, unless you want to have yourself castrated, I am pleading with you not to mess with Sebastian. Clary will deal with him herself." Johnathan told me.

"You can't expect me to just let Sebastian be able to walk when he thought of hurting Clary and pressured her into trying to date him again." I told him.

"I can and you won't hurt him. Of course I want to beat the shit out of him again, but Clary would see it as me thinking she can't take care of herself. So please just don't do anything."

"Alright, I'll leave him alone, but if he tries to pressure her again, he will end up in the ground."

"And I'll help you do that, but only when he makes the first move and Clary gives the okay. I'm not gonna risk angering my sister. She is as stubborn as a mule and gets her way most of the time."

I gave an exasperated sigh but nodded my head anyways and we made our way to the locker room. I went straight to my locker and pulled my gear out to put it on. I waited by the door to make sure all my team members were getting their practice gear on, then made my way outside to the field. I heard giggling and turned to my right to see that the cheer squad was walking towards the field. I searched for a glimpse of red hair or green eyes. I didn't see her so I turned and made my way to the field. Once I passed through the gates someone pounced on me and I fell to the ground. I heard giggling again and rolled around to see Clary on top of me. I instantly smiled and she leaned down to give me a kiss on my mouth. I reached a hand around her neck and pulled her close to me when I heard people clearing their throats. She pulled away from me with a big smile and got up to go with Isabelle and Aline who were waiting for her by the gate. She turned around and gave me a smile and gave me a flirty wave. I gave a small laugh and waved back at her. I got up from the ground and made way to the field where Johnathan, Alec and Jordan were warming up waiting for the rest of the team to show up. I jogged over and started some stretches to get my muscles nice and loosened.

"Seems like you and Clary are on good terms." Alec said.

"We were never on bad terms, I mean sure it's been a crazy week, but I'm glad I finally said something and that we are giving us a chance." I said.

"Jon, you're cool with him dating your baby sister?" Jordan asked.

"As long as he doesn't screw with her or break her heart, I'm cool with it. S'long as nothing happens that you would be uncomfortable with telling me or my father about." Jon said looking at me.

"Hey, I respect her and I would never do that to her no matter what my reputation says." I said.

"Well, you're reputation has to be kept so when you finally mess up, I will be there to pick her up off of the floor." I heard a voice say.

I turned around knowing who was behind me. Sebastian was wearing his gear and his cleats with his arms crossed over his chest. I heard Jon move behind me but put my arm out to keep him back.

"Ooh, does little Johnathan have a temper issue? At least I know where Clary gets it from." Sebastian said.

"Don't even speak of my sister's name. You aren't even worthy enough think of it." Jon said.

"I think I'll let Clary be the judge of whether I am worthy enough. And trust me, she will come to me sooner or later. Oh and Jace I'll be sure to tell every little thing that turns her on when you want her bacl in your bed."

It took Alec, Jordan and I to hold Johnathan back from Sebastian, who was just smirking at us. I heard a yell and turned to see that Isabelle was coming towards us while we were still trying to hold Jon from tearing Sebastian apart.

"Jon, listen, Clary knows what you are trying to do for she saw and she wants me to tell you to look at her." Izzy said to Jon's face.

He stopped trying to reach for Sebastian and looked over towards the stands where the squad was and saw that Clary was looking towards our little group and was shaking her head at us. He stood up straight and nodded his head at her to let her know that he would stop and let her handle it. She let a small smile break her face and turned around back to her squad. Jon was calm now and only gave Sebastian a death glare. Sebastian wasn't paying attention to us; only to Clary who was facing her back to us.

"Oh and Sebastian, if you ever touch Clary again to try and touch her, I will strap you down castrate you so you will never have to wear a cup to football practice ever again." Izzy told him.

"Well, if you wanted to get into my pants all you had to do was ask, sweetie. I'm sure that Clary wouldn't mind a threesome with a friend of hers." Sebastian said, his eyes gazing up and down Izzy.

"And you say you want her to give you another chance. Listen jackass, I have a boyfriend and so does Clary. Neither one of us wants your used self and besides Clary is pure." Izzy said.

"And you aren't which means that it will be that much more fun."

"Just stay away from Clary, I don't think you'd like it if you got your face messed up." She said, then turned around to head back to the squad.

"Hard to get just how I like it. Well, I'm sure you guys want to continue with practice so let's get this over with so I can try and get with my lady!"

I gritted my teeth but called the team to attention as they came out of the locker room. Practice went by as usual but Sebastian kept looking over at Clary whenever she flew into the air and she spread her legs. Of course I was trying not to look, me being her boyfriend, but it was hard. I could tell that Johnathan was having a hard time trying to not to cut Sebastian's balls off for looking at his sister but practice finally ended. I called for it to be over and walked over to the squad. Clary was facing away from me and the others started to whisper and giggle as I made my way over to her. Magnus and the other guys were shaking their heads and making gestures at the two of us. I shook my head and walked behind Clary to put my arms around her waist. She gave a slight gasp and turned around in her arms to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tilted her head up to kiss me. I kissed her back gently and pulled away.

"Hey do you want a ride home or do you want to drive yourself?" I asked her.

"Umm, I'll ride with you, Izzy can take Jon home and drop Aline off at her place before heading back home." She said.

"Okay, let me go change out of my gear and then I'll meet you at my car. See you in ten?"

"Ten." She agreed and pecked me on the mouth.

I let go of her and headed back to my locker room. I changed quickly and put my gear into my bag and headed back outside. I could see Clary's red hair but she was faced away from me talking to Sebastian. He seemed to be trying to convince her of something but she kept shaking her head. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him roughly and tried to kiss her. She pulled away from him and punched him in the nose so hard he started bleeding. He looked stunned and reached out to grab herm but before he could she did a flying kick and it landed on his chest. He fell to the ground and she turned to get into the car. Before she could, he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. I dropped my bag and ran at them to pull him off of her. I pried them apart and pulled Clary into my arms and Sebastian onto the ground.

"Sebastian, we warned you to stay away from her. You're off the team, effective immediately." I told him as I put her into my car.

"Dude, you can't do that, I'm the only linebacker you have!" Sebastian said.

"I can and I just did, quarterback, remember? I want your uniform in coaches office by tomorrow, and if I see you hurt Clary again I will make sure you end up in the hospital." I threatened him.

"Why do you care what happens to the bitch? She won't even give you anything she won't give me!"

"Maybe because she's my girlfriend and I don't want that from her!"

"You're in love with her or something? You have never felt this way about a girl before and I should know since we've been best friends since third grade."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." I said getting into the driver's seat.

I sighed because I forgot my bag outside and went back out to get it. I heard Sebastian try to get my attention but I just grabbed my bag and went back to my car. I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. I looked over at Clary and saw that she was just staring out the window at the passing scenery. I pulled into her driveway up to her gate and punched in the code she gave me. I pulled the car up to her door and cut the engine off to face her.

"Clary, what happened back there?" I asked her.

She turned towards me and when she looked at me I saw tears in her eyes. I leaned across the elbow rest and wrapped her in my arms.

_A/N: Alright I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is and I'm sorry if its bad but you know, end of the year exams to study for blah blah blah!_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Wooh exam week is over and I can finally relax without thinking of school! Onto the next chappie! Review it up!_

Clary:

I just couldn't hold it in. I burst into tears in Jace's car and felt him pull me into him. I couldn't stop them from coming even thought I really wanted them to. I hated that Sebastian kept pressuring me and the things he said to me just broke me apart.

"Clary, what did Sebastian do to you?" I heard Jace whisper to me.

"He tried to pressure me again, but this time I was ready, but he told me something that just made me lose it. He also told me that as soon as you hot what you wanted from me that you were gonna give me to him like I was just your flavor of the week."

"Clary, you know that isn't true! I can't even think of hurting you like that. You are too important to me. I'll admit that I used to be a player and my rep at school will back that up, but I am not going to risk losing you when I finally got you." He told me holding my face.

"I know but I still worry that you just want to hurt me then move on to someone else that will be a better girlfriend than I could ever be. I know you are going to say that I am better than any of the other girls you have dated, but I do have my doubts and I hate them." I said.

"Clary, what do I have to do to show you that I can't leave you or even think of any other girl when I'm with you. I know that it's hard, but I do care about you and if anyone tries to tear us apart it won't work because I'll come after you almost every time." Jace said.

I smiled at that and lifted my face up so that I could kiss him on the lips. He pulled my face closer and wrapped his fingers in my hair while my hands went behind his neck. We stayed like that for a few moments before I heard a honk and looked out the window to see John in my car pulling up with Izzy in the passenger seat.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tomorrow Clary." Jace said.

"See ya Jace. I'll see you at my locker?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Most definitely." Jace said.

"Bye Jace."

"Bye Clary."

I grabbed my bag from my trunk and waved to him as he left. I started walking to the front door when I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see Izzy walking from my car with Johnathan in tow.

"How you holding up girlie? That was a lot of bullshit you had to deal with from Sebastard." Izzy said.

"I'm fine, or at least I am now." I said.

"What happened?" Johnathan asked, brotherly protectiveness creeping in.

"Well Jace was going to give me a ride home, but he had to go get his things from the locker room when I ran into Sebastian again."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Johnathan said.

"John, before you go all kill mode, why don't we hear what happened; hurry I don't think he can keep his anger in for long." Izzy said.

"Well he asked me to go out with him again and I said no. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and told me to stop being stupid in believing that Jace actually cares for me and that he would throw me away once he got what he wanted. He also said that Jace would hand me to him so that he could finish me off. It got a little rough after that and Jace had to pull Sebastian off of me and he kicked Sebastian off the football team." I said.

"He acutally touched you this time? I'm really gonna kill him this time! I thought he would stop but I guess he doesn't know when to quit." Johnathan said.

"John don't do anything to him. I can handle him and I really don't want you to get suspended again for beating up a guy like last year. Sebastian isn't worth it."

"John, she's right, Sebastard isn't worth it." Izzy said.

"I know, but I just don't feel right with letting him get away with treating my baby sister like that." John said.

"I know you don't feel right with this, but I can take care of myself John."

"I know Clare-bear, I know." John said.

"Okay, enough with us just standing out here, let's get inside and get ready for bed." Izzy said.

"Izzy, are you ok, you never want to go to bed early?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm okay, I just had a really tiring day and I want to get some sleep. Remember that my parents said that I was to stay at your place for the rest of the school year after the first day."

"It's hard not to remember when we have to wait almost over an hour to get into the bathroom in the morning." John muttered.

"I heard that!" Izzy yelled over her shoulder as she went inside.

"Do you think Mom and Dad regret agreeing to letting Izzy stay at our place for the rest of high school until we graduate?" I asked John.

"I don't know, but I think they are trying to get used to it because there is nothing they can do about it. Come on, I think my baby sister needs some hot coco." John said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and steering me into the house.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the house to collapse on the couch.

"Well it seems as if someone had a rough day at school." A voice said.

I looked up to see Dad walk into the room with his arms crossed and he was looking down at me with a smirk.

"Just a lot going on. It's nothing to worry about Dad, I'll handle it." I told him with a sigh.

"Anything that makes my little girl upset like this is my business. Is it girl trouble with Izzy? I saw her come in alone." He asked sitting next to me.

"No Izzy is wonderful and everything she's actually helping me through this, but no Izzy isn't the problem." I said placing my head in his lap.

"Then what is the problem, wait it's boy problems right?" he said holding his hands up.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Oh, well in that case, Jocelyn!" he yelled.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked sitting up.

"Oh your mother is just better at this than I am so I'm letting her take over." He said standing up and walking away.

Mom came into the living room with a questioning look and when she saw me laying with my head in the cushion she sat next to me.

"Clare-bear what's wrong?" she asked rubbing my back.

"Oh nothings wrong unless you count the guy you like becoming a douche bag after one date saying you were just a fling that he needed to get over and saying he was going to have sex with one of your friends and then saying he wants me back. He also said that the guy I like now that is my boyfriend is just like him and will dump me after he gets the goods and hand me to the douche. Just your normal dosage of high school." I said into the cushion.

"Sweetie, is this boy the one that took you to the party on Friday? I thought he was a sweet boy." she asked.

"That would be him. It was a mistake going out with him but I actually thought he would be different than the _other_ one but I guess that's not the way the world works."

"You said that you have a boyfriend? Who is that?"

"Oh, Jace is the one whose party I went too. He actually calmed me down after I saw what Sebastian had done to Aline."

"Wasn't Aline, Jace's girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, but they broke up a couple of minutes before I saw Sebastian act all douchy and Jace stopped him from hurting her. After that Aline, Izzy and I became good friends actually. And apparently Aline knew that Jace liked me all along."

"What is Jace like? I mean how does he make you feel?"

"Jace is like an angel, he even looks like one. Golden hair. Golden eyes and a golden tan. He is cocky and he is arrogant but I can always see past that with him and I see the real him. He makes me feel like I am the only girl that matters whenever he looks at me. He does have a reputation for going around but I think he is willing to change that for me and I really like him." I said looking up at her.

"Well, I guess if you like him that much then maybe I can overlook his reputation, I just don't want you to get hurt." She told me.

"I know Mom and I thought of all of that and we have talked about and I think he really has changed for me. Maybe for the better even."

"As long as you are sure. Now come on, it's late and you have school in the morning." She said lifting me up.

"Alright, goodnight and thanks for talking about this with me."

"No problem sweetie, just know you have others to talk to other than Izzy all the time."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too Clare-bear.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Honestly, I am so soooo sorry for the long wait that I have put you guys through. There really is no excuse, but further more I will try to update sooner and try not to leave you in suspense much longer anymore. Antyways, without further ado the next chapter!_

Clary:

I went upstairs to my room and instantly crashed onto my bed after the long day. Of course the talk with mom helped me out a little bit, but I was still confused of how I was going to get Sebastian off of my back. I mean seriously, I did kick his ass tonight, but I don't think that will keep him away from me for good so that doesn't really help me at all. I was happy that he was no longer on the football team which meant that I wouldn't have to see him at cheer squad practice anymore, but I did still have to see him at school. I was pondering about this when my door opened and someone sat on my bed making me roll because of the added weight. I turned my head towards the person sitting on my bed and saw that Johnathan was sitting next to me wearing his pajamas.

"if you are here to check on me to see how I am doing, I am telling you right now that I am totally fine, I am just really tired; it's been a long day and I had a lot of things happen to me today and right now I just want to go to sleep." I told him with an exasperated sigh.

"I know you're fine, I'm just being my usual overprotective self. Just let me know if you want to talk about anything and I'll be sure to get izzy in a heartbeat." He said.

I threw a pillow at him with a small laugh and watched as he dodged it. I stood up from the bed and walked to the other side to give him a hug. He wrapped his long arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a while and I pulled back from him. He stood up and went to the door and I went to my dresser to get my pajamas. I turned when he cleared his throat.

"Love you Clare-bear, always have and I always will." He said.

"Love you too, John, have a nice sleep and please try not to worry about me, I will be fine." I told him.

"You know me, always the worrying type, night little sister."

"Night big brother." I said.

He left the room and closed the door gently behind him on the way out. I went into the bathroom adjacent to my room and changed out of my uniform into my shorts and cami that I usually wear for bed.

The next morning I woke up to Izzy jumping on my bed.

"Izzy, is there a reason that you're jumping on my bed at 7 in the morning?" I asked her.

"Well, it's Tuesday and I thought that you would want to wake up to someone that isn't your brother." Izzy said.

"Alright, I'm getting up, but I don't feel like dressing up today so you might as well get out so I don't have to hear you criticizing what I'm wearing, little miss fashionista." I said sitting up.

"Excuse me, but that is Miss Fashionista to you, I never and will I ever be little to you." She said leaving my room.

I chuckled as she left the room and went into my bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I came out in a big fluffy white towel and went into my closet to get gray sweatpants and one of the gamer t-shirts that Simon gave me for Christmas that said Gamer girl. I slipped on some mocassins and made my way downstairs to grab my bag and breakfast. Johnathan was already downstairs waiting for me and of course Izzy was the last person downstairs so we had to wait another fifteen minutes before she finally came downstairs dressed in leather tight jeans and a black shirt that Simon bought for her that said fashionista across the front. She slipped on leather boots and made her way to my car. I got in the driver's seat and Johnathan got in his car so he could go and pick Aline up from her house. I started the car up and made my way towards school. It was quiet in the car so I was startled when izzy started speaking.

"Are you okay, Clary?" she asked me.

"Of course I'm okay Izzy why would you think that I wasn't okay?" I aksed.

"Well it was kinda intense last night and I heard that you were talking to your mom and I saw you get out of Jace's car with tears streaking your face so I figured that something bad had happened."

"Oh, no nothing bad is going on between Jace and I; it's just mostly that Sebastian is getting on my nerves and that he just won't leave me alone even though he's been threatened by a lot of people to."

"Alright, so I don't have to give Jace an earful about being a douche, but seriously, what are we going to do about Sebastian, I mean we cant exactly beat him up at school in front of everybody and you know that Johnathan will actually do that; so what now?" Izzy asked.

"We go to school and pretend that nothing has happened. Of course if Sebastian gives us trouble I'll deal with it and make sure that Jace and Johnathan are nowhere in sight for it but of course that will be impossible considering of how protective they are of me." I said.

I pulled into a parking lot space in school and got out of my car. I could feel that the air was getting colder and I was glad that I had decided to wear sweatpants. I went to my locker and saw that Jace was standing there waiting for me with his bag across his back. I smiled to myself and went up to him to say hello.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Clary, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better than I was feeling last night for sure. Have you seen Sebastian at all today?"

"Nope, and I'm glad I haven't; I really don't want to go to the principals office today for trying to kill a student." He said.

"Okay stop right there, one you would never kill a student and two you would never hurt someone so much because they disturb me."

"Clary, I don't think you understand what my feelings for you are. If someone or anyone dares to even make you feel uncomfortable or even look at you the wrong way I will come to your defense because you are my girl and everybody should know that and understand what I would do for you." Jace said holding my face in his hand.

"Jace, that is so sweet of you and now I guess I do understand how you feel about me, but you know how I feel about others handling the situations I get myself into."

"Yes and Johnathan and I both ignore you and you love us for it." He said.

"Well, I guess it is always nice to have someone behind you when you are in trouble; Just please promise me that you won't hurt Sebastian enough to the point where you are suspended from school." I told him looking into his eyes.

"I promise not to hurt the douchebag too much to the point where I am suspended." He said.

"Thank you." I leant up and gave him a small peck.

He returned the peck with a kiss and when he pulled away he walked me to art class.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Alright guys I know that I haven't been the most consistent in updating my chapters but with the school year coming up it should be getting easier to update. Anyways here is the awaited date of Clary and Jace's!_

Jace:

It was finally Friday! I would take Clary out on a date that she would never forget. I got out of my car along with Alec and made my way to my locker so when Clary got to school I would be waiting for her by her locker. I brought the container holding Clary and I's coffee because I just knew that she would forget to get some today. I was dressed in a red shirt that was very much like her red hair and a pair of dark wash jeans along with red converse. I took my phone out and started to play Candy Crush while I was waiting for her to arrive. I hear laughter and immediately knew that it was Clary that was laughing. She came down the hall, wearing a black shirt with light blue jeans and black high tops. Her hair was in a messy knot but she still looked as beautiful as ever. She looked up at me waiting for her and my heart started to pound inside my chest.

"Hey, Jace! I see you're here as usual, ooh and you brought me coffee!" Isabelle said.

"Haha, very funny Izzy but this coffee in fact is for a very beautiful girl; speaking of beautiful things, here is your coffee Clary." I said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks, Jace, I really appreciate you getting me this today. I totally forgot myself." Clary said.

"Well, I think that I deserve some sort of reward, say a kiss maybe?"

"Well, you think wrong. And don't think that I forgot what tonight is. Besides, Izzy won't let me forget it."

"I didn't think that you would forget, I mean it is everyone dreams to get a date with me."

"Jace, you do know that I can still cancel it, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I know that, but I also know that you wouldn't try doing that because you really wanna go on a date with me. So I know that your threat is an empty one."

"Well, you are right about that. Oh, I have to get to art class earlier so I can hand in my project."

"Clary, the project isn't due until next week, and you're done with it already?" Isabelle asked.

"Izzy, you know that I am pretty THE nerd of art and I take anything art seriously. Anyways, I should go right now. I'll see you guys at lunch, alright?" she said.

"Yeah, alright Clary, oh and I won't be in art class because there's this new student coming and the school wants me to show her around and get her used to the school." Isabelle said.

"Wait a minute, the school wants you to show a new student around like you are the star student here? Are you sure that they didn't mean for you to tell me that I have to show the newbie around?" Jace asked.

"Jace, I am smart and I am one of the top students here along with you and Clary, the only reason they probably didn't ask you is because they didn't _want_ you." Izzy said.

"What do you mean they don't _want_ me? Almost everybody wants me!" I said with my eyebrows raised.

"See, even Jace can do it! I feel totally left out now." Clary said with a small pout.

"What?" I asked.

"You raised your eyebrow and Clary has hated that she is the only one that can't do it." Izzy explained.

"Oh, well, sorry sweetie, but that is one of the awesome things about me. Just part of the package." I said.

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang to signal that we had ten minutes to get to class. She closed it and turned around to head towards her art class. Before she could move away too far, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back so I could kiss her on the mouth. She pulled back with a wide smile on her face and headed towards class. I turned around and saw that Isabelle was looking at me with a weird look.

"Alright what is it? Are you jealous that I will kiss her in public while he won't?" I asked leaning against the lockers.

"No, and he does and he is most definitely a better boyfriend than you. I was looking at you because I was wondering how you were going to wow her tonight. I am the one dressing her and getting her prepped for you and I need to know what she needs to wear." She said quickly.

"Well, considering that, I'm going to take her for a horse ride first, since she did teach me how to properly ride my own horse, then I was going to take her over to Taki's-"

"Oh my gosh, Taki's is the most beautiful and romantic restaurant in town and it is quite expensive." Izzy interrupted.

"Yes, I know that it is but I've got it covered. Anyways after dinner, I'm going to take her to the movies to see any movie that she wants." I finished.

"You should definitely take her to see Star Trek: Into Darkness, she is such a nerd on that show and has a total crush on Chris Pine."

"Well, that's good to know, at least now I know what shows and interests she has."

"Alright, with what you told me, I should be able to pick out something for her to wear that will make tonight perfect. Jace prepare for tonight, because you are totally going out with the girl of your dreams." Izzy said, then sped off to the office.

I shook my head and went into the art room where my first class was. I thought that Clary would be in there, but her red hair was nowhere in sight. I gave a sigh and took my seat by the window. Students started to file into the room and take their seats. Mr. Arnold came into the room and started class. I looked around for my red head girl but I couldn't find her. I sighed and tried to pay attention to the rest of class. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. I got out of my seat and made my way towards Math class. I looked for Clary in there, but she wasn't there either. I started to get worried but calmed down, thinking that she wouldn't leave without at least telling me she was. Math and Science class went by quickly and I made my way to the cafeteria. I grabbed both my lunch and Clary's lunch and made my way to the table we normally sit at. No one was there yet so, I started to eat my apple. It was five minutes and no one had shown up yet. I turned and saw that Jonathan and the rest of the gang were heading towards me except for Clary.

"Hey, guys have you seen Clary anywhere? She wasn't in any of her classes today." I asked.

"Oh, yeah, didn't she tell you?" Jon asked.

"Tell me what?"

"That she is in charge of all the new students that are coming in late. She hasn't shut up about it since this morning when she got the call that the student council wanted her to do it. I know Izzy told you that she was leading some of the newbies around just to annoy you, but I'm surprised she didn't tell you." Jon said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the idea that the committee didn't choose you to lead the new students around. She doesn't like it when she makes people she cares about upset and she saw how you reacted when I was chosen instead of you." Izzy said.

"I would've been a bit mad I agree, but I would have been happy for her and not thrown a fit. So anyways, where is she?" I asked.

"Well, it's lunch time and we were supposed to eat together so she should be here. She said that she was just going to her locker to put some papers away, but that was a while ago. I'm sure she's fine and that one of the new students just wanted to ask her a question about something." Isabelle said.

"I'm sure she is, but I haven't seen her all day, so I'm just going to go just find her." I said standing up.

I left the cafeteria and made my way to her locker where I saw her kissing Sebastian.

_A/N: Yea, that's right I am going to leave it right there! I am just that cruel. I just hope that I won't leave you all hanging for about almost a month on this cliffhanger. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Alright I think ive been mean enough to all of you by keeping you all on a cliffhanger so here is the next chapter. By the way saw the Mortal Instruments movie and it was good!_

_Clary: _

_Oh shit! _I thought, _I forgot to tell Jace about me showing some freshmen around this morning!_

The school's students body wanted four smart cheerleaders to show the freshmen around school that were starting late in the school year. I had a group of girls that were thinking of joining the varsity cheer squad and varsity track when they were settled in school, so I told them to go for it. It was coming up to lunch halfway through the tour. I told them to head for the cafeteria and that I would be there shortly. I was at my locker getting my lunch when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I thought it was Jace so I turned around with a smile on my face, which disappeared when I turned to see that it was Sebastian instead. I turned back around and closed my locker before facing him again.

"What do you want Sebastian? If you haven't noticed I kind of wanna go eat lunch." I said.

"Clary, I know in the past that I've been rude and kind of came off as jackssish, but I really want to give us a chance." He said.

"That's the thing Sebastian, there is no _us_. _I _am with _Jace _now and you need to get that through your thick skull because it seems as if nothing else will get through it." I told him with my hands on my hips.

"Clary, come on, I know you don't mean that. I mean what does Jace have that I don't?" Sebastian asked.

"Well for starters, he isn't as much of a jackass as you are, he knows when mot to push my buttons and he had me. Now get out of my way!"

"Sadly, Jace is about to lose one of the things he has."

"And what would that be?"

"You." Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I was so shocked by it that I didn't push him away until a moment later. After I wiped him from my mouth, I squared my fist and punched him in the nose. I heard a satisfying crunch. He took a step back while holding his hands to his nose, when I did a roundhouse kick to his side. He fell to the ground moaning and holding his side with one hand while the other was still on his nose. I was about to walk around the corner when I saw Jace standing there with his mouth open. I gave him a sheepish smile, but when he didn't return it, I frowned and turned to walk past him. Before I passed him, he reached an arm and pulled me close to him while capturing my lips with his. I gave a slight gasp and wrapped my arms around his neck to get a better grip. He started to deepen the kiss, but I stopped him considering the favt that we were in the school hall way where anyone could see us.

"That was by far the hottest thing that I had ever seen." He said with his forehead against mine.

"I knew you would somehow turn this experience into something sexual." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What can I say, I'm a fun guy."

"Um, how much of that did you see of what just happened?" I asked him.

"I only saw the part where my insanely gorgeous girlfriend was kissing another man whom, we both hate and where said girlfriend kicked his ass. For a minute there I thought you were cheating on me, but then I realized that that was a stupid thing to assume, so I figured he was kissing you by force. Now come on so we can get back to lunch so you can eat something. I know I would be starving if I had to kick someone ass."

"And this is the reason I'm dating you, you always make me laugh and make even the most uncomfortable things comfortable and easy to talk about." I said lacing my fingers through his.

We made our way to our table where the gang was still sitting. I sat at the table with Jace next to me and his arm around my shoulder. I ate my salad while Isabelle told us how her first half of the tour was going. Unfortunately (read thankfully) the bell rang signaling the end of lunch before she finished her story of how some of the freshmen were dressed and 'had no respect in the rules of fashion'. Jace walked me to the front office where the freshmen were waiting for me to come back and left me with a chaste kiss on my lips.

As I was finishing the tours for the day, I managed to forget about my encounter with Sebastian until Jonathon showed up and asked me if he did anything to me today. I considered not telling him of what almost happened, but I knew that if I didn't he would think something worse happened than what actually did. With a sigh, I told him what had happened. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, but when I got to the part where I kicked his ass, he threw his head back with a loud laugh.

"That's my Clare-bear; You may look sweet and innocent, but really you are mean and feisty inside. One of the reasons I was actually glad that Dad made you take those fighting nad self-defense classes." Jon said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I gave him a shove and made my way to my locker. As I opened my locker, a piece of paper fell out and landed on the ground. I bent down to pick up and read it. It said:

Hello Love,

IF you hadn't noticed by now this is your loving and wonderful boyfriend Jace. I just wrote this note to let you know that I can't wait for our date later tonight. Wear something comfortable and pretty. But not too pretty, can't have two overlybeautiful people walking in town. People might start to think that gods are coming down to Earth. Anyways, just had to say that. See you later!

-Your amazingly hot boyfriend Jace.

I gave a giggle as I read the ending of the note and stashed it in my cheer bag. Jon noticed my smile and asked if the note was from Jace, I gave him a look saying, _What do you think_, and started humming to myself on the way to the locker room.


End file.
